


saw your face, heard your name (now i'm hopelessly devoted to you)

by supergaywriting



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, F/F, and this mess of a fic came to be, and trini not being a mess of a gay, becuz we all know shes more chill than kim, i just wanted more trini and jason bro-ness, i saw a picture of the girl quarterback and the cheerleader doing her hair, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergaywriting/pseuds/supergaywriting
Summary: Trini never expected to become the quarterback, have Kimberly Hart noticed her, and become a...Power Ranger? All within the span of a few weeks.AKA, the one where Trini is the quarterback of the football team. Jason is her best bro that she plays too many video games with. Billy and Kimberly love to stargaze together. Zack and Kimberly play too much chess. And they're still Power Rangers on top of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for trimberly and hope you enjoy! I update sporadically, just warning you.

“Alright everyone! Good practice, one lap then you can go hit the showers!” Coach Tyson barks out before he turns to gather up the practice footballs. “Freshmen are in charge of carrying the practice jerseys!” There’s loud groans from the younger boys while the older players chuckle loudly.

“Glad you missed that hell hole, T?” Jason jokes, nudging Trini before they take off around the field.

“Like to have seen them try to make me do that shit.” She heaves as they round the second corner. Her legs are on the edge of completely collapsing at this point. If someone—that someone being Jason—would’ve informed her of the intense practices, she probably would’ve reconsidered joining the football team. But yet, here she is; red in the face, drenched in sweat and every fiber of her muscles drained.

It’s only the second week and she’s already punched Ty Fleming in the face. He suggested that “a _little_ girl like her couldn’t possibly throw a football even one yard in front of her.” She landed herself five Saturday detentions. The next day she proceeded to throw a perfect 55 yard pass, landing the ball squarely in Jason Scott’s arms. The look on Ty’s face was worth it. 

“Feel up for a little Overwatch marathon? I’ll even let you be Pharah.” Jason says as they near the locker rooms.

Trini smiles while she wipes the sweat from her brow. “I thought you hated that game?”

Jason shrugs. “Eh, you played Rocket League with me for 4 hours last week—”

“The worst 4 hours of my fucking life—" 

“Anyway, I suppose I could suffer through your favorite game for tonight. How about it?”

Trini gives a single nod and a thumbs up before going into the women’s locker room. Voices and the sound of the showers bounce around the room, letting Trini know that the cheerleaders had a longer practice than normal.

The locker room, Trini’s semi-worst nightmare. Girls in nothing but underwear or nothing at all, would almost seem like a dream come true. It’s not like Trini can’t control herself, because she’s not an entitled fuckboy. It’s more of the girls are not hers to see, so she keeps her eyes down. She hurries to her corner and focuses on keeping her eyes on her own bag. Just as she does every time. Sure she’ll look up if a someone addresses her, she’s not completely rude.

Being in the closet is difficult. She almost feels like a boy in disguised being in here. It’s not that she’ll get turned on by seeing some girls’ underwear or the occasional nip. She feels...afraid? Like, once they figure her out then it’ll be a witch hunt and they’ll burn her at the stakes. So she’s always the one to finish first. Doesn’t matter when she comes in, she’s always in and out within 5 minutes, it helps that she doesn’t shower there. She’ll wait ‘til she gets home or to Jason’s to shower.

“Oh Kimmy! Grabbing some dinner, you coming bitch?” The slightly nasal voice cuts through the locker room.

Trini feels her face burn a bit. She was really hoping _she_ was gone by now. Trini picks up the pace and struggles to get out of her football pants. She can hear feet approaching her corner, only one cheerleader shares a locker close to hers.

Kimberly Hart comes into her peripheral just as Trini slides on her sweats. Rain. The smell of rain fills her nose and Trini can’t get enough of it. Kimberly somehow always smells like rain, well before she coats herself in whatever scent the rest of the cheer squad wears.

Today’s scent is vanilla, how basic.

“Yeah! I’m coming, let me just get my bag real quick.” She shrugs on a leather jacket. “I’ll meet you outside.”

“Kay, hoe. Not out there in 5, I’m leavin your ass here!” Kimberly chuckles before removing her lock.

Trini quickly slams her locker and scoops up her bag, fully intended on getting outta there. She tries to be as stealthy as possible as she goes around Kimberly, but she’s just not that lucky.

“Hey, um, Trini right?” Trini stops dead in her tracks. She breathes out an anxious breath and slips on her unphased mask.

“Yeah.” She nods once with a raised eyebrow.

 “You’re on the team right? Like, not the cheer team, but the football team.” She ends with a tilt to her head. Trini watches the way Kimberly’s long dark hair falls in effortless waves. It’s almost too cliché, to be thinking about a girl’s fucking hair. And yet, Trini wonders how soft it must feel.

Trini purse her lips and nods, “Well, seeing as I’m carrying football pads, I probably am on the football team.”

Kimberly scoffs and smiles to herself. “Yeah—I uh, yeah I um.” She shakes her head. “Yeah, guess that was a dumb question.”

“It’s cool. I won’t tell.” Trini quirks the corner of her mouth up and turns to walk away.

“What’s your position?”

Trini shrugs. “Guess you’ll have to wait for the first game to find out.” She leaves Kimberly with a look of disbelief on her face.

Trini can’t wait to tell Jason.

 

-

 

“Sup crazy girl.” Trini rolls her eyes and continues sketching out the mountains.

“Come here to annoy me, Taylor.”

“Always.” Zack smirks before sitting against the same tree as her. “No yoga today Yoda?”

“No matter how many times you say it, it’s _still_ not funny.” She shakes her head while he chuckles. For once, they sit in silence. Jason Scott was her first friend when Trini moved here, Zack Taylor was a bonus.

Or a nuisance, same difference.

She came up here one day, to the mountains to do some stretches after football camp. Zack ended up falling out of a tree he was napping in and scared the shit out of her. And now she can’t get rid of him.

“How’s the whole football thing going?”

“Eh. Practice is practice. Ask me again after our first game.”

Zack shakes his head with a laugh. “Still can’t believe you joined.”

“Why? Cause I’m a girl?” She snaps and shuts her sketch book close.

“Fuck no. You’re 10x the man than any of those slicked, styled hair boys.” He ruffles her own hair. “I mean, it’s so, _involved_. I thought you wanted to fly ya know, solo. Lone wolf. Under the radar kinda crap. Being the quarterback is kinda—shit what’s the word? Ya know, like it’s, uh—spotlighty.”

“Spotlighty? Pretty sure that’s not the word.”

“You get what I mean, dick.” They both chuckle.

Trini sighs and rolls her eyes. “Jason. He saw me throw and convinced me to try out and now here I am. The new starting quarterback, that no one knows about yet.”

“No one knows?”

“Nope. Coach and the boys wanted to keep my position a secret till the game.” Trini grins at him as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“What a way to start the season, crazy girl.”

 

-

 

Saturday detention is bullshit. It just consists of Cole Wallace and his gang throwing items at everyone, verbal harassment and basically just being dicks. The teacher in charge doesn’t pay anyone much mind. He occasionally says to “shut up and get to work” but that’s about it. At least Jason is there to suffer with her too.

Cole moos at Jason for the fifth time.

Trini clenches her fist. “Want me to go knock his lights out?”

“It’s fine T. I’m just glad he knows his animal sounds.” Trini fists loosen at the comment. She snorts and goes back to doodling in her notebook.

“Still can’t believe you got caught. All those nights playing GTA and yet, you still couldn’t shake the cops.”

“Hey, I shaked them. GTA just, didn’t teach me how to avoid other cars. Only how to ram them.” He winks.

“You’re just lucky your arm is the only thing that got wrecked. It could’ve been bad Jace.” She whispers as she draws a lightening bolt in the margins of her notebook.

She feels his eyes burn into her, but she won’t look. He’ll have the same sad, guilty eyes he always have when she brings it up.

“Don’t give me that look. Just don’t do it again, dumbass.”

Just like that Jason is chuckling and nudging her. “Thanks mom.”

The rest of detention is uneventful and it actually gave Trini enough time to finish her homework. Jason and her end up at her house after. They raid the fridge and head upstairs to play Mario Kart for the afternoon. Trini is just glad no one is home, the amount of cursing and yelling done in her room is excessive. It’s all the fucking blue shell’s fault.

After their seventh round and covering up a hole in the wall, they switch to a less violent inducing game. Call of Duty.

“So, ready for the game?” Jason asks as he shoots a couple opponents down.

Trini sighs. “I guess. I mean, how do you really know if you’re ready?” She shrugs. “That’s the thing, you don’t. Not until you’re actually there and you _have_ to put everything you practiced together.”

“Damn, that’s some deep thinking T. Glad I rubbed off on you.”

“Shut up.”

They continue to play in silence for a few beats, the only sounds are the buttons being clicked and their occasional ‘fuck.’ They sit at the end of Trini’s bed, surrounded by empty soda cans and half full chip bags. It’s a normal scene for them and Trini wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jason cracks his neck and bumps Trini’s shoulder. “You’re gonna do great on Friday, Trini. The Phantoms won’t know what hit them.” He grins as he successfully dives for cover on screen.

“Hope you’re right, Jace.” Trini says as her player throws a grenade.

“I’m always right. And if you get nervous or feel like you might choke or forget the play, just look out down the field and throw to me. I’m not your wide receiver for nothing.” Jason says as his player gets shot down. “Fuck!”

Trini laughs loudly and continues to shoot down other players. She thinks Jason’s done talking when he moves down to the floor. He says he can concentrate better on the floor. That, being so low to the ground means he has room to climb up or some bullshit like that, Trini doesn’t know she usually just tunes him out.

“So, Kimberly Hart is a cheerleader.”

Trini tenses and sets her jaw. “Yeah. And?” She hates the way her voice cracks the slightest.

“She’ll be there.” Trini glares daggers at his back. She can just hear the smug smile on his face.

“No shit.”

“Gonna ask her out?” Trini fumbles the controller and accidently throws the grenade at the wall her player is next to. Effectively killing herself. Her player that is.

Although, death sounds good right about now.

“I’m not having this conversation.” She huffs before being respawned and grips her controller tighter.

“Come on Trini! You’ve been crushing on her since, what? Like _last_ year!” Jason exclaims, throwing his hands up and accidently throws his controller behind him. “Shit!” He flips around on the floor, attempting to get his controller before he dies. He’s very disappointed to see his screen respawning.

Trini rolls her eyes and suppresses a chuckle. “She just broke up with her boyfriend like _two_ days ago Jace. I’m not about to be a rebound.”

Jason grumbles and rolls his eyes, slouching back into his spot. He continues to seek out other players to eliminate. “You hear she punched his tooth out?”

"I heard they put it back.”

 

-

 

Kimberly sighs as she tucks her legs into her body. Something about the woods gives her comfort. Mostly her little diving spot. The easy sounds of the water and the smell of pine always seems to calm her down.

Her phone vibrates to tell her Amanda sent another text. She closes her eyes and rips her phone out of her pocket. She grips her phone tightly as she reads the text.

**“Is this the girl you wanna bring home to your mom” says the girl who's sent more nudes than a white fuckboy on tinder**

She bites the inside of her cheek and shuts her phone down. She can deal with her mom freaking if she doesn’t answer her phone. She can’t deal with Amanda right now. How could she have fucked up so bad? One minute she’s laughing with Amanda at lunch. Kissing Ty at her locker. And the next? She’s covering her fist with an ice pack and sitting in the office.

All she sees is that look of betrayal on Amanda’s face. The anger in Mr. Clark’s voice. And the disappointment in her parents eyes.

A twig snapping has her jumping back to reality. She grips a nearby stick tightly, hoping it’ll be a good enough weapon. But really, death sounds like a plan to her at this moment.

“...okay, now if Polaris is...yes, 25 degrees to the…” A boy in a blue sweater is talking to himself as he carelessly walks around the trees. He’s looking back and forth between a sheet of paper in his hands and the night sky.

Kimberly watches him for a moment until he finally looks her way. “Oh! Hello, didn’t see you there!” He folds the paper up once and makes his way towards her. “My names Billy,” he extends his hand, “Well, William, William Cranston.” She shakes his hand. “Like Crans-ton. The kids use to call me, Billy Crans tons of crayons up his butt. Which is impossible to—”

“I know who you are Billy. We shared four classes last year.” She quirks an eyebrow when she sees him turn red.

“Yes, I knew that. I just, didn’t want to seem weird—well more weird than usually, for saying ‘Hello Kimberly Hart, I sat behind you in science class and kept track of the color nailpolish you would wear on each day. Which by the way, Mondays were for cool colors. Tuesdays were black. Wednesdays were pink. Thursdays were warm colors and Fridays were design days. And if we had a game your nails were painted the same as your cheer squad.”

Not gonna lie, Kimberly is pretty impressed. Honestly, she didn’t even notice she had a routine. She just wanted a different theme every day. Guess she was too predictable. She hums and nods in thought before she rises to her feet. “Mind telling me what you’re doing up here?”

Billy lights up and unfolds his paper. “I’m trying to locate Equuleus. Which is one of the hardest constellations to see, it’s actually the second smallest constellation. Anyway, it’s suppose to be located by the head of Pegasus.”

Kimberly blanks and pretends to look at the paper. There’s a shit ton of dots and lines connecting some of them. It mostly just looks like a foreign language to her. But she can make out the names and she sees up near the top is ‘Pegasus.’ “So, do you just, hold this paper up to the sky or…?”

“This paper is a star map and it’s more of a guide or a beginning stepping stone for new star gazers.” He nods once and smiles at her. “My mom, dad and I use to come out here and search the sky for the stars. My dad’s been dead, 7 years, 3 months and 361 days.” Kimberly stares at him with sympathy. “And we would come here every Sunday, to start off our week on a good note. And Equuleus was always a constellation my dad wanted to find.”

She nods and gestures to the sky. “I could, help? If you want.”

Billy’s smile stretches while he nods happily. “That would be great, Kimberly. Over here!” He hurries over to the cliff’s edge and carefully sets himself up. “Okay, stand right here.” He points to his spot and waits for her to stand there. “Okay, if you lift your head about 2 inches you can see Polaris. It’s the brightest star.”

Kimberly licks her lips and frantically searches the sky. To her surprise she finds it pretty quick. “Okay, I see it.”

“Good! Now, follow down and curve slightly off to the right. That’s the—”

“Little Dipper.”

“Ursa Minor aka the Little Dipper. Perfect, you know some constellations. Now, um, actually I did this wrong, well to most stargazers I did, my dad always did it this way though. Now, see the brightest corner of Ursa Minor? Well if you follow that straight to the right you’ll find—”

“Let me guess, Ursa Major?” Kimberly smirks with a cock to her head.

“Exactly! I say I did this wrong, because if you take the pot of the big dipper and look at it like you were trying to pour liquid from it, that lip that you’re pouring from, if you connect the two stars that make up the edge of that lip and point them across the night sky, you’ll quickly come back to Polaris.”

Kimberly hums with interest. Who would’ve thought, she would actually be enjoying stargazing without it leading to sex.  
  
“If you continue scanning along that line, you’ll see like a 3 or an E in the sky.” Billy states while he rolls his eyes around in thought, like he’s trying to remember something. After a beat he he lifts a hand up quickly. “Oh! Here’s a trick, if you put your hand up and make a backwards E and place your palm over Polaris, the middle finger will extend out and, there!”

Suddenly, Kimberly sees the constellation Billy was waiting for her to find. “I see it!”

Billy vigorously nods his head. “That’s Cassiopeia! It moves around the axis of the Polaris, so sometimes it could be a M or a W.” He says seriously.

“Cassiopeia.” Kimberly says slowly.

Billy furrows his brows in thought. “She was the queen of Ethiopia, wife of King Cepheus, mother of Andromeda. She drew the wrath of Poseidon for boasting that she was more beautiful than the Nereids, a group of sea nymphs. Poseidon put Cassiopeia in the sky, where she must spend half the year upside down as punishment for vanity.” He ends with a curt nod.

Kimberly breathes out a soft laugh and actually smiles for the first time today. If you would’ve told her she would be out in the woods with Billy Cranston, looking at stars and taking an interest in the constellations, she probably would’ve laughed.

But now? She wants to hear all about the stars.

“Tell me about Pegasus.” She smiles as Billy goes into the story and leads them to the constellation in question.

 

-

 

The sound of heavy metal blast into Trini’s ears. She takes deep breaths and mentally goes over the plays in her head. She tries to remember when to call a certain play, what happens if they’re ahead or down. She adjusts her pads subconsciously every few seconds, making sure they’re secure. Tries to remember everything she’s learned and trying not to throw up. Who would’ve thought gameday was so stressful.

She shakes her head and glances at her phone. 6:15. Trini clenches her jaw. 15 minutes until the kick off. Should her heart be beating this fast?

“Hey T.” Jason pats her back as he sits next to her on the bench. “Ready?”

“Nope, but I guess I don’t really have a choice. Now do I?”

Jason smiles lightly and ruffles her hair. “Don’t sweat it. Just imagine we’re at practice and we’re scrimmaging each other.” He shrugs. “That’s what I use to imagine and boom! Took away all my nerves and doubts.”

Trini grimaces and shakes her head. “I hope it’ll be enough.” She straps her armband on and goes to shove her head in the helmet.

“Well if not, just think, Kimberly is on the sidelines cheering for you.”

“I hope you get tackled.”

 

-

 

First game of the season should be exciting and fun, right? Kimberly feels the exact opposite. She just wants this to be over, so she can get away from Amanda’s cold gaze. Shockingly enough, the whole team hasn’t outcast her. She’s just thankful Amanda isn’t the captain, her ass would’ve been kicked out days ago.

“Karla and Mila! Tighten the banner! The boys need to be able to run through it, not get tangled in it!” Their captain, Riley snaps at them. Kimberly’s so glad she isn’t a freshman. That banner was a pain in the ass to handle.

Kimberly sighs while she pushes her hair out of her face, trying not to think of how cold it is. Which is very odd for Angel Grove or maybe it’s just the look Amanda’s giving her that’s frigid.

“Alright, Angel Grove!” The announcer’s voice booms through the speakers. Subconsciously, a smile slips onto Kimberly’s face and she starts cheering with her team. The music picks up and the heavy sounds of footsteps grows louder. “Here’s the TIGERS!” The announcer drags out just as the first player busts through the banner.

Kimberly feels momentarily frozen. It’s obvious to see which player is Trini, she’s just so small. Trini leads the boys out onto the field and Kimberly can feel her face heat up red. Kimberly has a crush on the tiny, quiet and angry girl in the number one jersey. This much she knows, she also knows is that, she can’t even talk to the girl without fumbling over her words.

Kimberly noticed Trini last year when she was the new girl. It’s hard not to notice a new student, with Angel Grove being so small. She came into History class after it already started, not a trace of worry on her face, just a scowl and piercing eyes. The only thing the teacher said was, ‘you’re late.’

And Trini’s response was ‘no shit.’

Kimberly smiles to herself at the memory, as dumb as it was, it definitely started her crush on Trini.

She’s brought back to reality when the announcer starts the National Anthem. As she stands there, she can’t help but to look over at Trini. The girl stands tall, and even under her helmet, Kimberly can still see that frown on her face.

She smiles softly before biting her lip and looking back to the flag.

 

-

 

The center snaps the ball back and Trini grips it tightly. Her eyes are flying as she watches for one of her wide receivers to get into position and she watches out for the defense. Not that she doesn’t trust her own teammates, but better be safe than sorry.

The loud rumble of the crowd has become a good white noise machine for her. It’s the second quarter and so far the Phantom’s have scored. Not a great confidence booster, but a hell of a motivation.

Trini dances in the back for a moment and once she sees Jason throw up a hand she chucks the ball to him. Just like in practice, the ball falls over the top of his head and he’s sprinting past the 60 yard mark. Trini watches as her best friend speeds down the side and she thinks he might make it. Until, a giant of a guy tackles him at the 10 mark. 

Trini cheers and slaps her boys on the back as she passes them. “Perfect play boys! Keep it up!” She goes and grips Jason’s face guard, bringing him down to her. “Fucking awesome run!”

“Fucking awesome pass!” He yells back just as excited.

Trini calls out a play quickly and sets up behind her center. She repeats it again before yelling to hike it. She looks to Jason, only to see him covered by guys, but Reggie has manage to get open and it’s all she needs. She throws the pass just as a defense tackles her.

She can hear him snicker as he gets up off of her. She knows what he’s waiting for, hell what everyone is waiting for. They think she’ll cry or that someone will yell that she’s a girl and they need to be careful. Honestly, her little brothers can knock her down harder than that tackle.

She springs back up just in time for Jason to shake her helmet. “That’s what I’m talking about T!” He screams and points to the score board. 6-7.

Trini smiles brightly, that’s just the confidence booster she needed. “Boys, we going for 2!” Every single one of her teammates looks at her like she grew an extra head. They all halt in their movements and instead surrounds her in a huddle. 

“Are you fucking stupid?” Ty growls at her. “You do realize a goal kick is basically a guaranteed point right?” The rest of them nod along, but Jason gives her a smile and she goes with it.

Trini cocks an eyebrow. “Not up for the challenge boys? Scared?” Jason smirks under his helmet and watches as everyone shifts uncomfortably.

“Fuck no.” Reggie says and straightens up. “Let’s fucking do this!” 

They break and get into position. The snap comes and the crowd is yelling out in excitement and confusion. Even the other team is thrown for a loop. Trini gets ready to throw, but she sees both Reggie and Jason are beyond covered. She frantically searches for someone, anyone who’s open. Realization dawns on her when she sees everyone is trying to guard her. Dread sets in and she’s starting to feel lost.

Then she sees it, an opening. Without hesitation, she tucks the ball to her body and slips by the defense to the zone. Before she knows it the whistle blows out and the score changes to 8-7.

The crowd goes completely insane and Trini has never smiled harder in her life.

 

-

 

Trini ended up throwing another touchdown seconds before the 1st half ended. Halftime came and went by far too quick and now they’re already halfway through the 4th quarter. Trini gets it, the whole quarterback thing. Having this power and the cheers are something she can get use to. The score is 28-21. Would’ve been 29, but their kicker missed the field goal.

Trini doesn’t mind though, they’re ahead and that’s all that matters right now. She jogs off the field as the possession changes. She looks out at the crowd and can’t help the smile at seeing everyone. The energy is almost overwhelming. Jason slaps her back as she passes by to get to the water cooler.

Luck would have it that Kimberly is there too.

“Who would’ve guessed.”

Trini gulps down her cup before tilting her head. “That a girl could play football?”

“That Jason Scott can actually catch a football.” Kimberly smirks teasingly and Trini is in giggles.

“Damn princess, harsh.” Trini grins seeing Kimberly’s face blush.

“Princess? Really?”

Trini shrugs a shoulder. “Thought it suit you.” Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“Cute. You’re looking really amazing out there.” Trini raises an eyebrow. “Like, I mean in the other way—not that you don’t look good—I mean that, uhh um, that just.” Kimberly takes a moment to close her eyes and collect her thoughts. “I mean you’re playing well out there.”

“I thought I was amazing? Now, I’m only doing well? Which is it?” Trini jokes back.

Kimberly rolls her eyes with a shake of her head. “You’re actually unbelievable. But, here. Take off your helmet, I can see your ponytail is seconds away from falling out.”

Trini chuckles, but does as she’s told. She spins around and a chill runs down her spine the second Kimberly’s hands touch her hair. The feeling of her hands running through her hair is the most relaxing thing in the world. Kimberly is gently combing her fingers through her hair and really she doesn’t notice anyone else around them.

“Good thing you’re so short. Makes it easier for me to do this.” Kimberly whispers.

Trini hates the way her breath catches when Kimberly’s own breath hits her ear. Her stomach swoops and her heart flutters and she doesn’t even notice the smile on her face. Or the photographer.

“Beautiful picture ladies! This is a good one for the paper.” The man says just as Kimberly is tightening Trini’s ponytail.

“Yeah, I’m all sweaty and covered in grass stains. Totally beautiful.” Trini says before she turns back to face Kimberly. Who is much closer than what Trini expected. Her train of thought crashes and all she can think about is how rich Kimberly’s eyes are. Suddenly, Trini’s favorite color is now brown.

“I feel like ‘do you see something you like’ is almost too cliché.” Trini blushes hard and hurries to get her helmet back on.

Trini scoffs in an attempt to come off unaffected. “Totally cliché, but,” she gives Kimberly a once over before Jason yells her over, “totally right.” Seeing Kimberly’s choked expression kept Trini smiling for the rest of the game.

 

-

 

One would think that after winning the first game of the season, they wouldn’t have to come to detention the day after. But, this is where Trini finds herself. Her and Jason sitting in cold desks and waiting for the teacher to arrive.

A lot of incidences happen at once.

First, Billy Cranston is just sitting there, minding his own business while working on something. Cole decides to be a dick and Jason decides to be a knight in shining armor.

She’s never gonna let him live down that slap.

Next, Trini is throwing her textbook at Jake Madison. He thought it be funny to toss pieces of his burrito in her hair. It wasn’t.

And last, Kimberly Hart walks in, with short hair.

Fuck.

 

-

 

It’s strange how the universe works. At least to Kimberly it is. Somehow she ends up at her spot with Jason Scott. Not the football player she wanted, but Jason is surprisingly understanding. He doesn’t judge when she says she wants to leave and never come back. Or that she dropped the whole cheerleading thing and cut her hair in a spur of rebellion. He nods and listens and it’s very...nice.

Everything after that, wasn’t so nice.

Seeing the same Billy who told Kimberly of the stars, standing next to explosives was really a sight. He even has the same childlike glint in his eyes as he did just days before.

“Jason! The fuck you doing?!” Kimberly knows that voice all too well. Trini in a beanie is all Kimberly ever wants to see from now on. Seeing Trini fall from the cliff though, she can do without seeing again.

From there everything is just a fucking mess. From finding weird coins to running away from security, it definitely is the weirdest night for her. She’s just glad she can kept up with Trini as they run away.

Then it all comes to a halt. The crushing of the van, the impact of the train, the dead silence, it was almost like a movie. She swears she died, how could anyone live after that? She was on the side the train hit, she felt the metal push against her. She knows her bones broke and skin was pierced. She remembers the screams, Trini’s scream. She swears she remembers it all, that she felt it all. 

But just like some sappy, cheesy movie, she’s waking up in bed _alive_. Sure she slept a whole day away, but she’s still alive.

This shit is too crazy for a Sunday afternoon.

 

-

 

So they’re Power Rangers, at least that’s what the giant wall head told them. Jesus, if anyone ever heard Trini say that she would be condemned to a mental asylum.

Being these rangers isn’t so easy either. Day after day, Trini gets her ass handed to her by giant rock creatures called Puttys. On top of that, her and Jason still have football practice after school everyday. By the time they have training to do, Trini feels on the verge of total shut down. But, Jason is optimistic, saying that they were chosen for a reason. That they have a chance to save people, save the world and that if they won’t do it then who will? It’s hopeful, but very stressful and really, they’re just a bunch of teenagers, this shit is almost too much to handle. Doesn’t help that for some reason they can’t connect and that means they can’t morph. And if they can’t morph, are they really the Power Rangers?

These thoughts bounce in her head as they spend Saturdays in detention, in between their note throwing. 

These thoughts cloud her mind as she makes her way to meet Kimberly at her locker.

Trini’s feet are on auto-pilot, she’s walked this path in between classes and after school. It’s their thing, or at least Trini has come to the conclusion, that they meet at Kimberly’s locker. To vent about some bullshit that happen in class or to talk ranger duty or even just to walk each other to class. Most of the time the space between them is filled with chatter and giggles, making it a highlight to Trini’s day. 

But other times it’s quiet. Kimberly is still hurting from the whole Amanda thing, which Trini still has no clue as to what happened. But, it still hurts Kimberly, or well, Amanda and her friends still hurt Kimberly. 

Trini’s mind goes silent and she can feel her pulse pick up as she sees Kimberly’s locker.

_Nice hair...Go kill yourself...No one would care_

She digs her nails into the palm of her hands and she wants to scream. She wants to hunt down Amanda and make sure she never even _looks_ Kimberly’s way again. Taking the stupid locker to Amanda’s face would probably work, but Trini sees the light go from Kimberly’s eyes and all she wants to do is fix it. She’ll forget Amanda for now and focus on Kimberly.

Trini checks to see if the hallway is clear before gripping the cool metal and easily ripping it off its hinges. The sound of crushing metal seems to snap Kimberly out of whatever dark place her mind took her to. It even takes her a minute to respond to Trini’s command.

Tossing that fucking piece of shit metal into a lone classroom was one of the most satisfying things Trini has done.

Kimberly holding her hand while they run is even better.

 

-

 

“Care to explain, _this_ Miss Hart?” 

Kimberly clenches her jaw and tries to figure out how to get around this. This meaning her locker door, all bent up, laying out on the principal’s desk in front of her. Guess her and Trini didn’t think this one through.

Then again, she can never think straight around Trini anyway.

She blows out an exaggerated breath with a shrug to her shoulders. “Think it could’ve been aliens sir?” 

“Now’s _not_ the time for jokes!” He yells before slamming his hands on the desk. It takes everything in Kimberly not to crack a grin. “I’m serious Miss Hart! First, the Amanda Clark incident, then Ty Fleming, and dropping out from cheerleading! And now this locker! You are looking at more than detention! You’re looking at expulsion!” He throws his hands up before folding them. His face suddenly very serious. “Tell me Miss Hart, have you been, uh, you know. Eating the brownies, as the kids say.” 

If there was a way to express “Bitch the fuck” through her face alone, Kimberly Hart just succeeded in doing so. Before she can get a sound out, the door slams open.

Trini looks to Kimberly and back to the principal a couple times before nodding her head with a, “Hey.”

“Miss, uh, god I can’t remember your name.”

“It’s Trini.” Kimberly snaps.

“I meant last name, anyway whatever it is—” 

“I did it. I tore off Kim’s locker.” She says, shrugging her shoulders. “So, I should be the one in here, not her.” Kimberly’s mouth hangs open in shock and disbelief. Of course Trini would come be her savior, yet again.

He scoffs and waves a dismissive hand at Trini. “Noble of you to take a fall for a friend, but I very much doubt _you_ tore a metal door off.” Something about his statement makes Kimberly’s blood boil a bit and she really wants to wipe his amused smirk off his face.

Trini however, hasn’t changed her facial expression once. She has on that mask and makes Kimberly anticipate what might happen. In a calm manner Trini strides over to the metal filing cabinets.

“Just what in the world do you think you’re doing?" 

Trini’s eyes flicker to Kimberly’s for a moment and Kimberly sees the mirth in her eyes. Trini cocks her head and smirks devilishly before denting the cabinet’s doors shut.

It’s not enough to raise suspicion, well it’s enough to be _questionable_ , but not exposing them as Rangers. Still, Kimberly’s mouth flies open in shock before she’s suppressing her laughter in her hands.

 Trini shrugs a shoulder. “Believe me now?”

 

-

 

Trini seems to always be thinking deep in thought these days. She can’t tell if she’s always been like this or if it’s just something that comes with being a Power Ranger. But when she thinks Power Ranger, she can’t help but see how they so aren’t Power Rangers. Sure their fighting has gotten...better? And they can somewhat work together, but they still can’t morph. Not even a single spark. And once again, Trini is asking the same question, are they really Power Rangers?

These thoughts race again as they sit around the bonfire, after their royal fuck up in the pit. 

It’s so odd hearing Zack talk about his mom and his fears to everyone. He lays it all out for them, even Trini didn’t know he was _this_ afraid of losing his mom. Billy talks of his dad and Trini feels guilty of hating her own mother. Then he turns it around on Kimberly. 

Kimberly Hart who’s staring at Trini long and hard. Her eyes are on the verge of tears and looking so guarded. So different than their donut dates, even when Trini ripped her locker off. At least Trini knew why she was upset then, but now staring at her across the fire, Trini has no idea of what Kimberly had done.

She says skip me, and it almost feels like rejection.

Jason is as calm and confident as ever with his, ‘Everyone knows exactly who I am.’ So much so, Trini throws a stick at him to break down his wall.

“Hey! Don’t be jealous that I’m an open and honest book.”

Trini snorts and takes a gulp of her drink. “Honest? Please, Jace. How about you share with the class you’re true self.” She raises a challenging eyebrow to his hard frown. He licks his lips before smirking.

“Fine, but” he points a finger to her, “Only if, _you’re_ honest.” Her smug smile falls as she rolls her eyes.

She throws a dismissive hand. “Yeah, okay, whatever.” She chugs the rest of her drink, she’s gonna need it.

She’s genuinely surprised when Jason actually tells them the truth. He has always hated football, that it was his dad’s dream, kinda cliché in Trini’s mind. But, there was always fights in his house, always about football and Jason’s future. 

“Why still play then?” Billy asks quietly.

Jason looks over at Trini with soft eyes and a hint of a smile. She can’t help, but nod in understanding. “Because, I have my best friend on the field and she makes it suck less.” Typical Jason, always so cheesy and sweet.

It’s quiet for a moment before Zack grins at Trini. “You’re turn crazy girl. And don’t even think about lying, me and Jason will expose you.”

“Aw, look at you, finally figuring out how to use ‘expose’ right.”

“Trini.” It’s not Jason who speaks her name, but it’s Kimberly. With soft eyes and a caring smile and Trini spills it all. The new schools, her parents, a piece of her life. Zack then asks about boyfriend troubles and it’s almost too easy to just agree with him. Sure Jason knows about her, but the rest of them, she’s not too sure.

Zack knows her. Not like Jason, but he’s always been good at reading through her bullshit and this time is no different. He says it so softly, “Girlfriend troubles?” She swears the whole group is holding their breaths. She can’t look at anyone else except Zack. Real truth, she just can’t look at Kimberly, she doesn’t want to see her eyes turn dark in rejection or betrayal.

Her silence is enough for them.

She spends the rest of the night trying her hardest to avoid Kimberly and her gaze. Thankfully, she doesn’t stay too long after. Jason picks up on her mood and announces he’s going home and if anyone needed a ride. She’s really grateful for him sometimes.

She knows her family isn’t home, but she still elects to crawl in through her window. A habit really. She just never thought anyone else would come through her window.

 

-

 

She knows she’s different. Not on a wide ‘holy shit we have armor’ scale, but her mind and body just feels...different. She can still feel the ghost of a touch on her throat. Can still smell the murky sea water. She can almost still hear that cackle. Rita made her feel like this. From her words to the way she put her hands on Trini, she messed her up.

Bitch slapping Rita into the cosmos was the best victory Trini had ever experienced.

 

-

 

It’s a week after they defeated Rita and, of course, saved the world. And Trini hasn’t slept a good night since. Every dark corner morphs into Rita, every time she closes her eyes Rita’s are staring back at her. Her bed is almost suffocating, all she can feel is Rita’s hand pinning her to it. Even if she does manage to fall asleep, all she can hear is Rita’s voice and feel her hands all over her body.

So Trini doesn’t sleep much. But, every night like clockwork, Kimberly texts her at 1am. The same thing every time ‘ **ur awake huh.’**

It’s never a question. Almost like, she just knows that Trini is wide awake, struggling to sleep. Jason swears that they’re all connected on some kind of mind, mood level or some bullshit like that. Which Trini won’t totally deny, but she won’t encourage it either. 

Trini and Kimberly spend their nights texting until someone falls asleep, it’s usually Kimberly. But Trini appreciates the effort, it makes her nights less lonely and it gives her something to think about that isn’t green eyes and sharp nails. 

Tonight, Trini is curled up in her chair as she works on her biology homework. The only good thing about this insomnia is that she has the whole night to complete her assignments. Her desk lamp is just bright enough to lite up her room and crush those images of Rita she swears she sees in the corners. She glances at her phone to see 12:58am blink back at her. She tries to hold back the excitement she feels starting and the butterflies.

Sure, when she’s with Kimberly she’s the air of cool and calm. She can keep eye contact and throw witty remarks at her. But through the phone, at home where Kimberly can’t see her, Trini is nothing but wide smiles and red cheeks.

Her phone vibrates just as she goes to reach for it. 1am, new text from Kimberly. Just like clockwork.

**Ur awake huh**

**Obviously. Did u catch up on OITNB like i told u to?**

Kimberly usually takes a few minutes to reply, so Trini sets her phone aside and works through her homework some more. Trini doesn’t know what it is, these late night texts. Sure, seeing and talking with Kimberly in person is ideal and better, but there’s something about their nightly text talks. The conversations always start off easy and nonchalant, but soon they are always on deep topics. Topics that make Trini think about and makes her anxious for Kimberly’s responses. She’s learned so much about Kimberly within this past week and Kimberly knows a lot about Trini in return. Things that Jason doesn’t even know. 

Trini knows that Kimberly is very proud of her Indian heritage. That every summer she and her parents go to visit her grandma in Agra, India. Kimberly hates the bubble-gum pop music the cheerleaders would play, even worse it was always the same 3 songs. That she believes in ghost and the paranormal stuff. That she wants a fairy tale romance and the wedding to go with it. She knows that Kimberly has a German Shepherd named Raja, only because Aladdin is her favorite movie. Trini even knows that Kimberly can’t stand mint ice cream to save her life.

Before Trini knows it, she’s finished with her homework and Kimberly hasn’t answered. It’s a little disappointing, but Trini doesn’t take it to heart. She probably went to sleep. Trini sighs and reaches for the playbook. Despite the destruction of Angel Grove, they still have a game next Friday and Trini needs to get these new plays memorized. She just hopes she’ll have enough energy for Friday.

Her phone vibrates and Trini is surprised, she would’ve swore Kimberly was asleep. She’s not complaining though.

**So i was gonna knock on your window and surprise u but i didnt want to freak u out. Sooooo im letting u know its me knocking**

Just as Trini finishes reading the text, there’s a soft knock at her window. She slides up her window with a smirk and raised eyebrow. “What the hell Kim? It’s like 1:30 in the morning.”

Kimberly easily pulls herself into Trini’s room, onto her desk, with a smile on her face. “And yet you’re still up. Figured we could keep each other company—I mean if you want that is.” As she goes to move off the desk, however she knocks over one of Trini’s cacti and causes the pot to bust on the floor. “Fuck!”

Kimberly rushes to clean up the mess while Trini just laughs. “Jesus Kim. You’re in here a whole 5 seconds and you already murder my baby.”

“Trini, I’m so sorry—I’ll um I’ll get you a new one? Or is this one still good? Shit—I woke your parents! Didn’t I? I’m sorry.” Kimberly visibly looks stress as she looks up from her squat position to Trini. It’s a little endearing, it’s just a plant, but Kimberly looks like she just kicked Trini’s puppy. Way different than Zack’s reaction when he knocked over, not one but three succulents. He tried to push them under Trini’s bed.

Trini smiles lightly and pulls Kimberly up. “Chill. It’ll be fine, I have extra pots. And no one is home anyway. I’ll be right back.” Right before she goes to exit her room, she randomly throws over her shoulder, “It’s pretty cute when you ramble, Kim.” It’s beyond amusing to hear the gasp Kimberly chokes out. Trini should make comments like that more often.

 

-

 

Kimberly honestly feels terrible. Not because it was a plant she knocked over, but it was _Trini’s_ plant. And really, this is not a good first impression. First time in Trini’s room and she fucking wrecks her plants.

Trini throwing those comments around aren’t the best for her health either. She thinks it’s _cute_? And that smirk, shit. Kimberly knows she’s fucked.

 

-

 

“Wait—wait!” Trini tries to talk in between giggles. She has her head thrown back while she clutches her sides. Kimberly admires the sight as they sit across from each other on Trini’s bed. For the past hour, they’ve been trading random stories from their childhood. Most have been light-hearted, which is just what Trini needs, or so Kimberly believes.

She’s not stupid, she knows that Trini is...hurting. The lack of sleep, spacing out, tensing when the water drops on the cave floors, flinching if someone so much as pats her shoulder. Rita did a number on her, both physically and mentally. And Kimberly hates that she wasn’t there to stop it, she just hopes being here now can be enough. 

“So you _grabbed_ the cactus just to prove it was fake? Even though, it was _clearly_ growing outside?”

“Listen! I was 9 and stubborn and my cousin was a know-it-all and I just wanted to prove him wrong!” Kimberly groans as Trini continues to laugh hysterically.

“And Jason thinks I’m impulsive.” Trini chuckles before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Kimberly smiles softly as she watches Trini discreetly count how many pieces she has. She likes her handful of popcorn to have an odd amount, so Kimberly has learned within this last hour. At first glance, it just looks like it’s a random handful, but Trini is quick with counting. She takes the slightest hesitation to count, before stuffing it all in her mouth. If it’s an even number, Trini will drop one onto her shirt, making it seem accidental. Kimberly finds the quirk cute or at least it’s cute how Trini does it.

Kimberly shakes her head and grabs some popcorn. “How’s practice been going?”

Trini shrugs. “It’s a good warm up before training. I mean, practice feels like a walk in the park compared to us literally getting our asses kicked by the Puttys.” Kimberly breathes out a laugh, even cheer practice never got Kimberly so worn down as training does.

“Do you miss it? Cheerleading I mean.” Trini asks with careful eyes. Her expression is hard, but not in a judgmental way. Kimberly knows Trini would never truly judge her. No, Trini just wants honesty.

“I do actually. Especially the bonus of being able to be down on the field.”

“So you can check out all the players?”

“No,” Kimberly smirks and makes sure she has Trini’s gaze, “Just you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the chapters probably won't be as long as chapter one was. I was trying to keep them even, but then it would take me even LONGER to update, so yeah. Hope you guys can forgive me or don't mind. Enjoy!

“Captain! Pick up the pace! I know you can run faster than that!” Trini sends her coach a death glare and huffs loudly, but she increases her jogging speed. 

“We’ve been, ru-running, for like,” Jason gulps down air, “An hour straight!” He squeezes his eyes in pain and tries to keep their pace. “We’re-not, cross,” he spits off to the side, “country stars.”

They round the corner of the field and pass by where they started. “That’s 39 laps!” Trini breathes out quickly and goes to grab her side. “Training is...gonna,” she sucks in air, “be, a bitch.” Jason makes a noise of agreement. Her calves feel like the skin is pulling apart with every step. Her lungs are probably close to falling off, which doesn’t sound like a bad thing at the moment.

“Stop!” Trini has never heard a better word in her entire life. Her and Jason both drop to all fours and try to force in as much oxygen as they can. Usually, all this running wouldn’t bother her—considering having ranger powers. But, the lack of sleep is really starting to do a number on her. However, she can’t figure out why Jason is as exhausted as he is.

She whacks her hand against his bicep and nods at him. “Why you dying over there? I mean, I’m running on 30 minutes of sleep. What’s your excuse?” Jason grimaces before pulling up his sweats. He has something wrapped around each calf. It looks like athletic tape.

“Billy and Alpha designed these.” He taps them. “Billy calls them Weight Tape. I figured I should really get a workout in during practice, so Billy and Alpha made these to weigh 40,000 pounds each, but” he finally stands up straight a blows out a breath, “I think they need to take some weight off. I feel like I’m dying.”

“That makes two of us.”

“There’s your practice! Go shower!” Coach Tyson screams at them before making his way off the field.

“Coach got something shoved up his ass or?” Kimberly says startling them.

“Jesus Princess, you should come with a warning bell.” Trini says pressing a hand over her own chest. “He’s just pissed that his mustang got wrecked during the battle.”

“The same mustang that our fearless leader stepped on?” Kimberly teases, cocking her head.

Jason groans and rolls his eyes. “Listen, I couldn’t see it! And you try walking around in a giant T-rex and—y’know what, I don’t need to defend myself! When’d you get out here anyways, Kim?”

Kimberly smirks and raises a shoulder. “Doesn’t matter.” She gently grabs Trini’s hand and Jason’s elbow and tugs them with her. “Come on, training awaits!”

Trini is aware of how her heart is beating faster than normal. That her face is definitely heating up and her hand is probably getting sweaty. She’s aware of how Kimberly smiles brightly at her and the way her eyes light up. She doesn’t drop their hands all the way to the cars.

Trini grabs her hand when they get to the mines and she’s surprised when Kimberly doesn’t let go.

-

“When I was eight, I wanted to be a popstar.” Trini whispers as her and Kimberly lay next to each other in Trini’s bed, staring at each other on their sides.

Kimberly bites on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “Oh my god,” she giggles for a moment. “Please tell me there’s videos of your little self singing?”

Trini narrows her eyes and whacks Kimberly with her pillow. “None of your business Hart.”

“That’s a yes—”

“No!”

“I’m  _ so _ looking for them next time.”

Trini shrugs and turns onto her back. “Jokes on you, you’re no longer allowed over.” It’s silent for a moment and Trini wonders if Kimberly actually thought she was serious. She goes to speak when she feels the bed shift and lips brush against her ear.

“Like you could kick me out.” It takes all of Trini’s willpower not to shiver at Kimberly’s breath washing down her neck. Kimberly’s fingertips just barely graze her arm causing goosebumps to erupt across them. Trini tries so hard not to relax into the touch or curl up into Kimberly’s arms. Instead, she gently elbows Kimberly, hoping to create some distance and rolls her head to look at her. 

Trini’s breath hitches, she’s met with soft brown eyes and a smile that can get her in trouble. Kimberly’s tousled hair is tempting Trini to just reach out and run her hands through it. And the way she stares at Trini just makes her want to kiss Kimberly more than usual. 

Trini chokes down her feelings and rolls her eyes. “You’re right, I mean, who else would come keep me company at night?” She pauses for a beat. “I mean Billy was my first option, but he goes to bed at eleven so,”

A pinch to Trini’s arm has her yelping in pain. “Kim!”

“Oh please. Like that hurt. We get tossed around by Puttys everyday.”

“Still.” Trini pouts every so slightly. Kimberly’s body seems to melt at the action and Trini makes a mental note for later.

“Okay, I’m sorry T. Come here.” Before Trini can react, Kimberly moves to kiss where she pinched Trini’s bicep. Instantly, heat rushes to Trini’s face and goosebumps break out along her arm. Kimberly’s lips are so soft against her skin, that Trini craves to know how they feel against her own.

Kimberly runs her thumb over the spot before smirking and falling back to lay down.

“Better?”

“Much.”

-

It always starts the same, with a lone cackle and sparks of green everywhere. It almost looks like fireworks exploding, but Trini knows the horrifying truth. It all happens too fast. One minute she’s under water, deep within the murky sea. Nothing but darkness surrounds her, except a lone light high above her. The surface. The water is freezing, it stings every inch of her body and the pressure from the depth squeezes her chest, close enough to burst. Trini swims as fast as she can through the waves, each stroke more difficult than the last making it feel like she’s swimming through jello rather than water. But, Trini fights through it, always determine to reach the top and breathe in the sweet air waiting for her. This isn’t some sweet dream though, it’s a nightmare and every time she’s inches from the top, something wraps around her throat and tugs her back under.

Then the dream changes.

She’s trapped in her zord once more, just like at the battle, no longer submerged in dark waters. Now, everything is too bright, too loud and there’s flames engulfing her. The only constant is the pressure, no longer from the water, but from the fishing rope wrapped tightly around her chest. Her arms are no use here, they’re bound to her sides and every time she struggles the rope becomes tighter and tighter. The oxygen slowly runs out in her small space, slowly suffocating her. There’s giant hands on either side of her zord, powerful hands crushing her machine in on itself. She can feel Goldar crushing her, except it’s not Goldar this time. It’s never Goldar.

It’s Rita.

Trini jumps and snaps her eyes open. The ceiling greets her and she realizes she’s back in her room, alone in her bed, covered in sweat. Her heart is thumping hard against her chest, letting her know she’s alive. That the water and fire was all in her head, never a threat to her, at least physically, mentally? She feels pretty fucked in that department. 

She sits up slowly before dragging a hand through her damp hair. Her body is hot and humming from the adrenaline still. Her hand glides across the bed and feel the sheets are warm, Kimberly must have just left, awesome timing. A dull ache starts in her heart, it’s not like Kimberly is required to stay, but Trini can’t help but feel that familiar sting of rejection again. 

Technically, she shouldn’t feel like this, Kimberly has stayed the night four days in a row, just because she didn’t stay for five doesn’t mean anything. Trini doesn’t have time to dwell on this thought for long.

“Hello Yellow.”

Trini’s blood runs cold and her hair stands on its ends. All she sees is a flash of green before she’s slammed into the wall so hard her dresser falls over. Electric blue eyes pierce through her, a sinister smile follows next. Rita leans in close and drags her cold tongue across Trini’s cheek, stopping dangerously close to her lips. Trini tries to jerk her head away, but strong claws dig deeper into her neck.

“Now now Yellow, wouldn’t want to anger me now would you?” Rita whispers against Trini’s ear before biting at it. Trini clenches her jaw and tries not shudder. Rita chuckles and drags her other hand down Trini’s stomach. She can’t stand how disgusting she feels in this moment. She can’t stand how Rita is just doing this and Trini can’t stop it. 

“L-leave me alone.” Trini gasps out. She waits for the laugh, the taunting, she doesn’t expect Rita to actually listen to her.

Rita smiles wickedly. “Okay, Yellow.” She drops Trini to the ground. “As you wish.” Before Trini can get her breath back, Rita has Kimberly up against the wall, slowly choking the life out of her.

“NO!” Trini screams, running and jumping onto Rita’s back. She strikes her back and claws at her face and hard as she can, just trying anything to get Rita away from Kimberly. Rita doesn’t even flinch, she laughs loudly and easily flings Trini off into the arms of a Putty. Trini struggles against the strong hold and wills her armor to appear, she needs to get to Kimberly, she  _ needs _ to save her.

Instead, the Putty slowly crushes her ribs and Rita looks back at her and cackles again.

“This is what you asked for Yellow! This is  _ your _ fault!” Kimberly desperately tries to pry Rita’s hands off her neck. This just makes Rita moan out in pleasure. “I love it when they squirm.” Rita runs her nose up Kimberly’s face, inhaling deeply. “Oh poor, poor Pink. You should have kept your distance. Don’t you know,” Rita moves into close to whisper into Kimberly’s ear, “Yellow. Is.  _ Mine _ .”

Rita releases her hold, pulls back her hand and slices open Kimberly’s throat. Blood spills out fast and coats the front of her shirt and pools around her. Trini screams at the top of her lungs, she can feel her vocal cords ripping, shattering in her throat. Her eyes fill with tears as she watches Kimberly fall limo to the ground with a small thud.

The Putty drops her and Trini scrambles to Kimberly’s lifeless body. “KIM! Kim! Stay with me! Please!” The tears fall faster than Kimberly’s blood. Trini watches it run down her neck, filling the floor and covering them both in it. Trini stares into those once warm brown eyes, waiting for any signs of life, a blink, a twitch just anything. “P-please Kim, w-wake up.” Trini hiccups as she cradles Kimberly’s face, running a hand through her hair. It’s useless, Trini can feel how cold she already is, can see how pale she already is. She shakes and presses a kiss to Kimberly’s cold lips, something she was so afraid to do when she was alive. “Please…”

“Oh Yellow.” Rita sing songs. Trini snaps her head over to Rita, ready to kill her, until she sees the sight in front of her.

They’re back at the docks. Kimberly is still dead in Trini’s arms and the boys are tied back up to the nets. They’re fighting to get out and Trini can see how terrified they are. Trini is up quickly and sprints to her teammates, to her best friends.

She feet away when they drop into the water and Trini is knocked onto her back. Rita hovers over Trini, laughing maniacally. Her boot buries itself into Trini’s throat, crushing her windpipe.

“This is all  _ your _ fault DeeDee! They trusted  _ you _ ! They  _ loved _ you! And look where that got them! Four little Power Rangers,  _ dead _ ! Why? Because of  _ you _ Yellow!” Rita yells out into the night time sky. Trini struggles to get her off, to get the upper hand, but Trini stops. What’s the point? Her friends are dead and no amount of fighting can bring them back.

Rita sees Trini slip into submission and grins widely. She crouches down and grips Trini’s face in her hand. “Wish I would’ve killed you that night, Trini?” 

Trini screams loudly.

-

“Trini!” Kimberly yells for the third time, shaking the sleeping and screaming girl. Suddenly, Trini’s eyes fly open and she’s pushing Kimberly away and backing up on her bed. Her eyes are wild and flying all over her room.

There’s no Rita. No water, no fire, no docks and no dead Rangers. 

“Trini..?” Despite the soft voice, Trini still flinches and snaps her eyes to a very much alive Kimberly. Trini doesn’t hold back, she crashes into Kimberly and sobs openly into her neck.

Kimberly is shocked for only a second before wrapping her arms protectively around Trini. Her heart breaks hearing the smaller girl cry so deeply, she’s never seen Trini like this. Trini is the rock in the group. She hardly shows the team what she’s feeling most of the time. She's just so use to wearing that mask, that she forgets to take it off around them, or so Kimberly assumes. They haven’t known each other for very long and in that short time, the only time Trini cried was for Billy, when he died. But, that isn’t even close to  _ this _ .

Trini is clinging on to Kimberly for dear life and repeating “You’re alive” over and over again. Kimberly doesn’t push Trini to talk, it would be no use at the moment anyway. Instead she just holds her tightly and rubs her back gently. Kimberly presses kisses to Trini’s damp hairline, just now noticing the girl is covered in sweat. She’s shaking too and not just from the cries.

Whatever happened in Trini’s dream, really did a number on her and Kimberly is desperate to find out.

They sit there for a while, Trini in Kimberly’s lap buried in her neck. Her sobs have stopped and now the occasional sniffle escapes her. It takes a few more minutes until Trini raises her head up. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy, and her cheeks are stained with tears. Kimberly’s heart aches and she gently cups Trini’s face in her hands.

She runs her thumbs over the tear streaks. “Wanna talk about it?” She whispers.

Trini whimpers and debates for a moment. She knows she  _ needs _ to tell someone, but she doesn’t want to seem...weak. And it’s stupid that she thinks Kimberly would see her as weak, but it was a  _ dream _ for fucks sake. It wasn’t real and she woke up sobbing into Kimberly’s neck. But, Kimberly didn’t judge her, just held her and calmed her through it, if Trini can’t trust her then who can she?

Trini sighs softly and averts her eyes. “It’s...it’s dumb.”

“Trini, you know it’s not. Especially if it made you that upset.”

Trini swallows hard and continues to stare at the wall. After a beat, Kimberly nudges Trini to look at her. Trini relaxes seeing the caring look in Kimberly’s eyes and the small, encouraging smile.

“Rita.”

Kimberly tenses and grinds her teeth. “God, I hate that bitch.”

“Makes two of us.” Trini sighs and glances down at Kimberly’s neck. In her mind, she can still see the slices across Kimberly’s neck. How deep those four lines were, that the blood coated Kimberly’s neck within seconds. Trini drifts off and doesn’t realize her hand is moving on its own. She runs her fingertips softly across Kimberly’s neck. Following the same path dream Rita took.

Kimberly gasps slightly at Trini’s feather-like touches. Her heart hammers in her chest and shivers run down her spine. Her hands drop Trini’s face, in favor of wrapping back around her waist. Trini continues her path across Kimberly’s neck, leaving a flood of goosebumps behind. 

Kimberly watches Trini’s glazed over eyes. They follow her fingertips on their own, acting on autopilot. Trini is stuck inside her mind, that much Kimberly knows. She can see behind those eyes a war going on, a war that Trini shouldn’t have to fight alone. 

Kimberly releases a sigh of content, oddly Trini’s fingertips are very soothing. The noise snaps Trini out of wherever she went and she smiles sheepishly, snatching her hand back.

“Sorry I just lowkey assaulted your neck.”

“Where’d you go Trini?” Kimberly asks instead.

Trini opens and closes her mouth a few times, still trying to describe it herself. After a moment of struggle, she just sighs deeply. “Just...that dream. It was horrible, Kim.”

“But, it’s just a dream. It’s not real Trini—”

“I  _ know _ Kim.” Trini snaps before closing her eyes. Her shoulders sag and she rests her head against Kimberly’s shoulder. “Sorry-I. God, sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.” Trini scolds herself for a few moments.  _ This _ is why no one stays. All she does is push people away and blow up at them. She puts up a castle of walls and if she allows someone in, she just sends her own kind of hell hounds after them. 

But, Kimberly has always been persistent. 

“Don’t,” Kimberly hesitates with her words. Afraid that she might push it, but she has to try. She makes Trini sit up and look at her. “Don’t push me away, okay?”

Kimberly bites her bottom lip and Trini hates that her eyes followed the movement. Trini shakes her head, she can think about  _ that _ some other time. Trini nods her head slowly and gives a small, half-assed smile.

“It’s always the same. First, I’m drowning and as I go to swim to the top,” Trini clenches her jaw, “ _ she’s _ dragging me back under and then,” Trini pauses and looks away, “I’m back in my zord. Being roasted alive, all while Rita is the one crushing me.” 

Trini is fighting back tears, not for what she has confessed, but what is to be said. Kimberly dying in front of her was just so real and graphic. Trini’s breathing becomes heavy thinking about it. The way Rita just held Kimberly’s throat with ease, how she could just slice it open with no hesitation. That she could just kill all of them. It was too real for Trini’s liking.

“Hey, hey Trini?” Kimberly coos and wipes away tears that Trini hadn’t noticed. “You’re safe now. I promise, I won’t let her  _ ever _ get to you again. Okay?”

A little cry slips out of Trini’s mouth. Of course Kimberly Hart is promising her this, it just had to be her. If she only knew what that means to Trini, but Trini isn’t scared for herself, no she’s terrified for Kimberly.

Trini shakes her head. “Kim...I-it wasn’t that. That got me like this. It’s  _ you _ . Rita-Rita killed you in my dream.” A single sob tumbles out. “She-she just slit your throat open and-and,” by now hiccups take over Trini and Kimberly has her own tears streak down her face.

“Oh Trini.” Kimberly pulls Trini to herself and tucks her under her chin. Kimberly understands now and she won’t make Trini tell her anymore. Instead she just whispers sweet nothings into Trini’s hair and rub circles on her back. Kimberly pulls them down and Trini automatically curls up to Kimberly’s side.

Kimberly knows that Trini is a rock. That she’s there to lend a shoulder and offer sarcastic jokes that make you smile through the tears. But she also knows is that Trini feels with everything in her. Trini has told her about her anger issues, that she can’t help but let feelings over-run her sometimes. That when she’s angry, she gets blinded by the fury sometimes. When she’s happy,  she’s radiant and bubbly, teasing everyone with a bright smile. Kimberly knows that Trini bottles up too much, that it’s the reason why she feels things so powerfully. And now, it’s painfully obvious that Trini never speaks about anything she feels or anything she’s going through. She’s completely breaking down in Kimberly’s arms, complete terror and sadness consuming her and Kimberly feels so useless, she feels responsible. No one was there for Trini that night, even after her confession to the team, no one bothered to check up on her. Maybe if someone did.

Kimberly shakes her head. She can’t take away the fear and anxiety Trini is feeling, she can’t take away her nightmares, she can’t undo what Rita did. And she just feels like nothing and Trini deserves better.

Trini wraps her arms tightly around Kimberly’s waist and breathes in the smell of rain. It’s not murky and strong like Rita, not even close. Kimberly is probably the reason Trini still likes rain, why she doesn’t jump when she hears the sound of drops on her window, instead the fresh smell of it reminds Trini of Kimberly. Trini’s heart beat slows and her crying creases to an occasional sniffle. The sound of Kimberly’s own heartbeat is lulling Trini into a sleep.

Before she gives in she says, “Thanks Kim. I needed this, I needed you.” Trini gives into exhaustion and falls into a deep sleep while Kimberly is left in awe.

_ I needed you. _ Kimberly’s little bi heart explodes and she hopes the thumping doesn’t wake Trini. She squeezes the girl closer to herself and buries her smile into Trini’s hair. Just a few months ago, Kimberly couldn’t even say ‘Hi’ to her. The best she could do was a smile and even then, she crashed into someone’s open locker.

She closes her eyes, sleep soon finds her and she dreams of pink and yellows.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good spiral Captain! Fleming! What kind of block was that!?” Coach Tyson yells from the sidelines as practice continues on.

Trini groans and shakes out her legs. Billy made her some Weight Tape too and to say these things make a difference would be an understatement. If anything, practice is even more tiring than Ranger training.

“Good scrimmage boys! And Trini!”

Coach motion towards one of the field goals. “Everyone line up at the end zone!” Trini gives Jason a puzzled look only to be met with the same expression. Shaking their heads, they jog over and start the line.

“Everyone needs to take off their gear and shoes. Now!” For once, their assistant coach, Murdock, actually gives them orders.

Trini and Jason shrug to each other and do as told. Soon the whole end zone is filled with boys in nothing but football pants and their undershirts. All having the same look of confusion on their face.

The Coaches stand in front of them with stern eyes. “As you all know, game day is a couple days away. And we’ll be against the district champions. I know! It’s not that big of a deal, they aren’t the state champs, but beating them could be good for us. I’ve been studying their plays and watching their game footage. If there’s anything I’ve learned, it’s that they have quick feet.” The sprinklers turn on and they seem to be a lot faster than Trini remembers. “You will run down this field in 15 seconds. You go over time, you go through the ladders on your way back.” Trini wants to laugh, 15 seconds for 100 yards? Piece of cake. The sprinklers will be annoying at best.

“What’s the catch?” Jason pipes up behind Trini.

Coach Murdock grins. “Don’t get touched by the sprinklers.” On cue, the sprinklers start alternating between on and off. Trini sees that some of them are lower spraying than others, while some of them are higher.“You get wet, you jump the tires on the way back. You finish when you can make it down there under 15 seconds without getting hit.”

Trini hears Jason chuckling quietly behind her. 100 yards in 15 seconds while avoiding water, how hard can it be?

 

-

 

Very.

“15.6 seconds! Ladders Trini!”

“Fuck!”

“10 push-ups for language.” Trini grinds her teeth and falls down to do those fucking push-ups. She hurries through the ladders, her feet already familiar with them, too familiar for her liking.

This is now her 7th time running through this damn field. Luckily she’s been hit with water only twice, compared to Jason’s five times.

By now, everyone on the team has discarded their soaked shirts and some have removed their pants to run in their compression shorts. Does it make a difference? No. Are the boys just flexing for the cheerleaders running around on the track? Yes.

Trini falls in line with Jason following close behind.

“How the _fuck_ is this so hard?” Jason groans wiping the sweat from his eyes.

“Let’s just use our ranger powers and be done with it.” Trini grumbles.

Jason sighs and shakes his head. “Honestly, I’m considering it, but we can do this without powers.” Trini rolls her eyes and gets ready to run through this damn thing again.

 

-

 

Oh, how Kimberly wishes she never quit cheerleading.

Since quitting, after school for Kimberly usually consists of either A: Going over to Zack’s to play chess or B: Waiting for Trini and Jason to be done with practice. Today is a plan B day and she really envies the cheerleaders that get to run by Trini.

Trini, in, a, sports, bra. God she’s so bi.

A loud whistle is blown and Kimberly’s attention snaps over to coach Tyson for a moment.

“Alright, this is getting sad. Let’s make a deal!” Even from her spot at the fence, Kimberly can still hear Tyson’s voice loud and clear. “Captain!” Everyone parts like the red sea for Trini as she walks to the front. Kimberly bites her lip and very much admires the view.

“Here’s the deal, you’re Captain makes it through this, you all can be done and go home.” Kimberly raises an eyebrow, she knows Trini wouldn’t back down from this.

“I’ll even throw in extra insurance. Trini, pick one of your teammates to also run it, in case you don’t make it.”

Trini doesn’t even hesitate. “Jason.”

“No shocker there.” Coach Tyson jokes and smiles warmly at them. Tyson may be a hardass most days, but he really does care about everyone on the team. He actually gets to know his players and how they work with each other. It’s why he always has Jason as Trini’s wide receiver. And why he rarely puts Ty on offense, Ty and Trini don’t mix.

“Now, here’s the catch, if neither one makes it, everyone will do our 300 Workout twice a week instead of once a week.”

Trini and Jason groan loudly with everyone else. 300 Workout is the actual devil, once a week is a killer, twice a week? Fuck that.

Trini exhales deeply, Jason knocks their shoulders together and smiles encouragingly. “You can do this T. And if not, I got your back.” Trini smiles despite herself and moves to the start. The boys start hollering and chanting all around her, hyping her up and giving her some boost of confidence.

She’s been flirting with the 15 second mark this whole time, the closest she’s been is 15.3 seconds, even that close of a time wasn’t good enough. Coach swears that 15.0 and under is possible, that they just don’t have quick enough feet.

“Ready, set...go!”

Gritting her teeth, Trini sprints into the water maze madness, counting how long it takes the other set of sprinklers to kick on. She has at least 3 running strides before each set switches, then a quick turn to her left. This part is easy, the not getting wet part, the only hard part is the fucking time.

Trini spins to the right and barely avoids a spray of water, sprints for 3 seconds to stop on the dime and go right, then back left. Trini has this path memorized down, she knows this is the fastest path, it’s the closest to being a straight shot without it actually being one. Reggie was the one to find out that just running straight down the middle was not an option, soaked within milliseconds.

Trini’s been mentally counting, 13 seconds and just a few sprinklers left. She takes a daring leap over a low one, spins around another and sprints past coach Murdock at the end zone.

“Time!” Trini collapses onto her knees and sucks in deep breaths, that’s the most speed she’s put into this damn course yet. Murdock calmly walks over to her and bends down to show her the time.

Fucking 15.1 seconds.

“Oh my f-”

“15. 1, Tyson!” There’s a collected chorus of groans and Trini slumps to the ground. Of fucking course she’s off by that damn millisecond. She just prays maybe Jason can make it.

She huffs out a breath and stands up, cupping her hands together. “You got this Jace!”

He holds up two thumbs to her before getting in position. Trini gnaws at her lip in anticipation and waits for the cue to go.

“Ready, set...go!” Trini mentally counts down the time and watches Jason take the same path she did, the path that Jason always gets soaked at. Trini closes her eyes and curses whatever God can hear her because fucking Jason Scott cannot turn on a dime to save his life, and that’s all this path is about.

_10 seconds_. She peaks her eye open and sees that her boy is pulling through, stopping when he needs to and not tripping over his own two feet. _12 seconds_. He’s closer than Trini was, but he pauses where Trini jumped and now Trini lost count.

Jason is red in the face by the time he comes to a stop by Trini, falling to his knees as she did.

“Fuck…” Jason gasps and Trini rubs his back, kneeling beside him.

“Jace, that was a hell of an improvement.” She chuckles in awe and looks at Murdock anxiously.

“Final time...15.0!” Both Jason and Trini let out a relieved sigh and laugh in disbelief.

“Thank fucking God Jace.”

 

-

 

Kimberly gets knocked on her ass by Zack for the hundredth time. She growls in frustration and shakes it off.

“Where’s your head at today Kimmy?” Zack teases with a knowing smirk.

He damn well knows that she’s completely distracted by a certain Yellow Ranger that decided she wasn’t going to put a shirt back on for training. After football practiced ended Trini strutted her way over to Kimberly, shirt hanging over one shoulder and holding her football gear in her hand, the water and sweat glistening off of her wasn’t any help either.

“Never seen a girl without her shirt on, _Kimmy_?” Her cheeks burned so bright, Kimberly was surprised she didn’t combust. She couldn’t even speak, just a fumble of words and she basically ran to her car.

And of course, Trini sat in the passenger seat, no shirt and continuously stretched accompanied with groans and moans when her bones popped and, god, it drove Kimberly insane.

A swift kick sends Kimberly on the ground once again and a smug Zack over her.

“Just ask her out dude. Like all this eye fucking is getting weird.” Kimberly swipes her leg out and causes Zack to stumble, giving her time to get up and send an uppercut his way. He blocks it by twisting her arm around and getting her in a hold.

“Dude, I’m serious. Just ask her out. I know she’ll say yes.” Kimberly scoffs, throws an elbow, grips Zack’s arm and gets him in an arm bar.

“Unlikely, Taylor. She can do better than me.” He looks up to her in shock, delivering a kick to her side, slipping out of her grip. He spins her around and locks her arms up and over her head.

Zack huffs out. “Don’t say that, you’re amazing Kim. Besides, it’s totally obvious Trini has a hard on for you.” He’s suddenly being flipped over Kimberly’s head and lands hard on his back. He groans in pain while Kimberly hovers over him.

“Really?” She breathes out in confusion and shock, Zack rolls his eyes at it and stands back up.

“It’s obvious dude. Like more obvious than you liking her.” A quick punch to his shoulder has him groaning again. “Damn, Kim! Chill! I’m just saying man.” He pouts and rubs his shoulder gently.

“Trini!” Billy yells.

Kimberly spins just in time to see Trini’s back smack painfully against the rock wall, a cracking sound ringing out, leaving Trini limp on the ground. Kimberly literally flies down from her and Zack’s perch, heart beating beyond fast. She pushes past everyone and reaches her first, kneeling down and resting Trini’s head head in her lap.

“Trini! Trini!” She’s knocked out cold and fear creeps up in Kimberly as she sees blood coming out of Trini’s head. She glares at Jason with watery eyes. “What the _fuck_ happened Jason!?”

He runs a hand through his messy hair. “She wanted to train against the Puttys! I-I looked away for a second and—”

“And now she’s unconscious thanks to you!”

“ME? Why me?” He yells back just as loud.

“You were her partner today! _You_ should have been watching!”

“Trini’s not a child Kimberly! She can take care of herself—”

“Did she when Rita attacked her?” The pit falls silent as realization dawns on Jason, this is way more than just Jason not paying attention. Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles and the first tear streaks down.

“Kim, you can’t blame yourself or us for what happened that night. That was Rita’s doing.” Jason says calmly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Kimberly laughs bitterly. “Did you know she can’t sleep? That when she does she has nightmares.” She wipes her eyes angrily. “All involving Rita.”

Jason opens his mouth, just to close it back up. He knew that she couldn’t sleep, he had no clue about the nightmares, why didn’t she tell him?

“Maybe it is our fault. Maybe if we would’ve watched each other backs or made sure she was okay after the bonfire, maybe she would be able to sleep in peace.”

“Or maybe, it would have happened anyway.” Billy appears at her side with Alpha. “We had each other’s backs and I still died out on those docks. Some things happen no matter what option we choose. We have to live with what comes our way and we have to learn to deal with the consequences. No matter how difficult it’ll be.”

Training ends early.

 

-

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this Trin?” Jason whispers, taking a seat next to Trini on the bench.

She sighs. “For the thousandth time Jason, I’m fine.” It’s not a total lie, her head isn’t bleeding or spinning anymore, just a soft throb every now and then. But, she is running on maybe 3 hours of sleep within this last week. At least her Ranger healing powers took care of the crack on her head.

“I know, but you got knocked hard and—”

“Jason, I swear to god, please stop.” Trini says resting her head on his shoulder. “This is an important game to coach and I can’t let him down. Besides, I’m already kinda in uniform.” She pinches the fabric of her jersey.

“Okay...can you make sure Kim knows I asked if you were okay to play?”

Trini giggles and lifts her head up. “Amazing how scared of her you are.” Jason shoves her lightly.

“I’m telling you T, she was terrifying when you got hurt. I rather not be on the receiving end of her yelling again.” Trini blushes hard and hurries to shove her helmet on.

“Whatever.”

“I told you she likes you.”

“Shut up.”

 

-

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Kimberly yells as not one, but both outside linebackers sack Trini, causing a turnover.

“The hell kind of guard was that?” Zack screams next to her, throwing his hands up.

“Actually, they did take down our left tackle impossibly quick and our other tackle was busy with the defensive end—”

Billy!” Both Zack and Kimberly yell.

“What? The guard wasn’t bad, the defense was just better!” Zack sighs and wraps an arm around Billy’s shoulders.

“Thanks, Billy. You right man.” Zack cups his other hand around his own mouth. “Offense! Get your shit together!”

“Could you not yell in my ear please Zack!”

“Guys!” Kimberly snaps and lets out an annoyed breath, annoyed from the boys but also from the fact that she isn’t down on the field. She just had to be hasty and quit cheerleading so quickly, maybe she’ll talk to Riley about re-joining on Monday.

“Damn, crazy girl gets all the cheerleaders.” Zack mutters under his breath, probably so only he could hear himself, but Kimberly heard it loud and clear. Her eyes scan the sideline and finds the number one jersey fairly quick, along with a blonde ponytail.

Kimberly feels something stir in her stomach, almost a frustration mixed with a pang of sadness, not jealousy exactly, but something close. Either way, something builds up in her throat, not bile, but something else threatens to spill out.

Zack senses her discomfort and throws an arm over her shoulders. “Don’t sweat it Kimbo, our little firecracker only has eyes for you.” Her cheeks heat up red, the tension slips from her and she can actually swallow down the lump in her throat. Zack may be a pain in the ass, but he does good with keeping her calm.

She smiles sweetly at him. “Call me Kimbo again and I’ll annihilate you.”

“That’s fair.”

 

-

 

“I don’t know the team that was out there tonight.” Coach Tyson says grimly to everyone in the locker room. “Missing catches, not blocking, throwing off, fumbling-just, not playing like a team. Not having each other’s backs!” He snaps glaring daggers at each and everyone in there, even Trini jumps a little. “14 to 35. Thirty-fucking-five. What’s wrong? Did we work you guys too hard this week? Classes going okay? Have you all been sleeping good?” He locks eyes with Trini, her eyes shifting down hating that he’s right about that.

The anger seems to slip the more Tyson asks questions, because he can see that he’s right about them. “Home lives going okay? Just, I know I was angry earlier, but I do care about all of you. I was just shocked to see the 180 we seemed to turn tonight.” He sighs and smiles softly. “Yelling at you all wasn’t right, yelling doesn’t fix what happened. The best I can do is, go home and rest all of you. Focus on school work, if you have to quit, quit! I just want what’s best for you all.”

“I-I,” Jason starts nervously, “I haven’t been getting along with my dad too well.” His voice wavers, Trini reaches for his hand squeezing it in comfort. “It’s my senior year and I don’t know how to tell him that I want to stay here and-and go to the community college.” He swallows hard.

Coach Tyson smiles in understanding. “He wants you to go play football at an University, Jason?”

Jason can only nod weakly, gripping Trini’s hand like a lifeline.

“Do you know what you wanna study?” It’s not asked in a demanding or judgmental way, Tyson genuinely wants to know and it encourages Jason to respond.

“I want to go into criminal justice. I-I wanna help people. I want to make a difference and maybe be the start of good cops existing.” Trini cracks a smile at him, of course Jason wants to be a cop. Of course he wants to help people and be the difference, he was practically born for it.

Tyson’s eyes seem to twinkle. “That’s very admirable of you Jason. My advice is, sit your dad down. Tell him what you want to be, then tell him you want to attend Angel Grove Community College. I’m sure he’ll accept your decision.”

Jason nods and smiles lightly. “Thanks Coach.”

Trini tugs his hand, waiting for his attention to come to her. “Did you choose a cop because it’s the closest thing to a Power Ranger?” She whispers.

“Totally.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual. Things will pick up after this chapter, so there's that! Enjoy!

“Checkmate.” Zack says smugly, flicking Kimberly’s King off the board much to her annoyance. 

She huffs and knocks his Queen off the board in retaliation. “Again? I swear to god Zack, I will beat you at this dumb game.”

“If it’s so dumb why can’t you win?” Kimberly glares at him and aggressively puts her pieces back in place.

This is all Zack’s fault, he’s the reason she’s become obsessed with this bullshit board game. She was just fine with minding her own business and being blissfully unaware that such a fascinating game exist. It’s not like she didn’t know chess existed, she just never bothered to learn how to play, it gave her the idea that only Ivy League geniuses could play it.

It started after practice, Zack decided to take off his shirt because it ‘interfered’ with his ability to fight. He was just jealous that Jason had his off.

That’s when Kimberly saw in between Zack’s shoulder blades is a tattoo of the Knight piece, colored in black with the words  _ Wild Card _ underneath it. Kimberly didn’t understand it, but really is there anything to understand about Zack Taylor?

She tapped his tattoo, pure confusion on her face and Zack told her why. 

“My mom. Me and her play rounds of chess and the Knight was always my favorite. It’s to remind me of her if...when she passes.”

Kimberly definitely did not tear up at that response.

Then after school one day, instead of waiting for Trini and Jason to finish up practice she found herself at Zack’s house, helping him with his extra school work and helped make dinner for his mom. Zack thanked her every two seconds and even introduced her to his mom. It was only after that Zack brought out the chessboard.

They almost missed Ranger training that day, because Zack’s mom was so wrapped up in teaching Kimberly how to play and the history behind it. Kimberly now has a free pass to come over whenever she wants.

“Of course you fucking take my knight.” Zack grumbles as the continue their game.

“It’s not like you don’t have another one.”

“But still, that was my favorite. He has a piece missing from his nose.” Kimberly rolls her eyes and concentrates on which moves both her and Zack can make, which by the way is a lot. 

He slides his pawn up before checking his phone. He opens a snap Trini sent three minutes ago. He grins at his best friend posing in a pair of compression shorts that has pizzas designed into them. Along with a Wonder Woman tank top.

_ Think Kim would go for this look?? _

He sneaks a glance up to Kimberly, who’s completely focused on trying to figure out the perfect piece to move. He gets a quick snap of her and puts all kinds of hearts around her.

_ idk want me to ask lol _

Of course Trini screenshots it. The response back is almost immediate. 

A snap of her plants with the word,  _ BET,  _ across the screen. And that one is followed by another snap.

Blurred picture of her room and  _ WAIT NO FUVK DONT BITCH I TAKE IT BACJ _ . Yup, that’s his best friend, his gay, scared, lovestruck best friend.

“Zack your turn.” Kimberly mumbles as she checks her own phone.

“By chance, what do you think of pizza compression shorts?”

“Dude, what?”

“Never-mind.”

 

-

 

Midnight strikes and Trini can’t stay in her bed anymore, everything is starting to remind her of Rita. The newly plastered wall, the replaced bookshelf, the freshly paved bricks it all just flashes her back to Rita pinning her against them. Closing her eyes never works, all she can see is Rita’s face staring back at her, even when she opens them she swears she can see Rita leaning up against her dresser grinning at Trini.

She can’t wait till 1 o’clock either, she needs someone with her because she can’t trust what her eyes are seeing at the moment.

She thinks of going to Jason’s, he’s always ready with platonic cuddling and mindless video games. Although, she could do without his snoring right in her ear. Honestly, she doesn’t know why she’s debating this, her feet know where she wants to go, Ranger speed getting her there in no time and before she can think about where she is, she’s lifting open the window.

It’s strange that Trini has never been over to Kimberly’s house during the past 2 months that they known each other. Kimberly just always comes over to Trini’s, it was like a silent agreement between them, not that Trini is complaining.

The room is so Kimberly, pink everywhere, clothes thrown wherever, drawings and pictures hanging and it all just seems so warm and soft in here. There’s no dark corners thanks to the random strings of christmas lights, giving the room a soft glow that’s just entirely Kimberly. No fresh painted walls or broken bricks, no sign that Rita ever tainted this room. The best part is the smell of rain that fills the room, reminding Trini that this is Kimberly’s room.

A light seeps out from under a door and the sound of running water pricks Trini’s ears. Nice to know that Trini isn’t the only one who showers late at night. 

She debates on whether to stay out on the window ledge or just go inside. She doesn’t want to be rude, then again she really doesn’t want someone to see her sitting out here like a fucking creep, getting busted by the cops is Jason’s thing not hers.

The moment her foot touches the carpet, the floor groans and something is leaping over Kimberly’s bed coming full force at Trini. She yelps and jumps back out the window onto the tree branch clutching it for life. 

Kimberly’s german shepherd, Raja Trini recalls, is staring at her through the window, panting loudly. He’s a lighter shade than most shepherds Trini has seen, his brown fur almost an orange color and it makes sense that his name is Raja. She notices his black fur has grey mixed with it and his face seems to be worn down. He seems friendly enough, not barking or growling but Trini rather not take the chance and sends Kimberly a quick text.

**Question: will raja rip my face off if i try to come into ur room?**

Trini faintly hears the water shutting off and some movement behind the door. It’s about a minute before Kimberly comes flying out in cheerleading sweats and a backwards shirt on, with a surprised look on her face. She gaps at Trini for a moment.

“As much as I love this tree, think you can tell your doggo I can come in?” Trini says.

Kimberly blushes and rolls her eyes. “Just to let you know, Raja is the worst guard dog ever, he just wants you to rub his belly.” She gently tugs him away from the window, kissing the top of his head.

Trini lowkey melts at the scene and somehow manages to crawl through the window without stumbling. Raja darts for her again, this time she doesn’t jump out the window, she holds out her hand and is ecstatic when he licks it. She makes quick work of scratching his neck and belly.

Growing up, Trini never had any kind of pet, well except for that lizard she smuggled in when she was 10. Her name was Selena and she only lasted a week before her mother found her and released her outside. But Trini always wanted something big to cuddle with at night and keep her safe when her parents had to work late. Sure she had her little brothers, but she was the one to be the protector, she wanted something else to keep her safe. They could never get a dog due to her mother being allergic and her father is allergic to cats so they were out of the picture as well.

Any other animal Trini use to suggest was always thrown out the window, because of their constant moving, as her mother put it. Sucks being an Army family sometimes.

“Awesome, you come over to spend time with Raja instead of me. I see how it is Trini.” Kimberly jokes falling onto her bed.

“Jealous Kim? Don’t worry, I’ll rub your tummy too.” Kimberly’s mind dives straight to the gutter and she’s choking back a gasp and trying to control her not so straight thoughts. She seriously has to get a handle on herself around Trini, she not usually such a mess.

Trini finishes petting Raja with a pat to his belly and a kiss to his nose. Something catches the corner of her eye causing her to smirk and lay down next to Kimberly on her bed. “Weren’t you suppose to give back your uniform when you quit?”

“I look amazing in it. Therefore I kept it...and I told them I burnt it.”

“Of course you did.” Trini scoffs and tries to hide her own red cheeks, Kimberly really did look amazing in that uniform. Hopefully she’ll wear it for Halloween as a joke, speaking of.

“Doing anything for Halloween?” Trini asks as casually as possible, turning onto her side. Kimberly follows pushing her hair back in a way that is definitely illegal and puts Trini into a mini gay panic.

She sighs. “For once, I’m not doing anything. Probably just watch mindless horror movies. What about you? Got a hot date?” She teases, sticking her tongue out.

Trini rolls her eyes with a grin. “Totally, the Haunted House always leaves me screaming.” She quite enjoys Kimberly’s flush face, Trini smirks. “Wanna come with me?”

Shit, yup Kimberly just internally combusted, does Trini even know what she’s saying? Of course she does, that stupid smirk is a tell-tale sign and she so enjoys watching Kimberly have a complete bi breakdown.

“Oh, I so wanna come with you.” They stare at each other a little bit too long and Trini’s eyes fall down to Kimberly’s lips a bit too much, really it’s starting to become too much and Trini can’t handle everything that Kimberly makes her feel. 

Trini releases a shaky breath and hurries to sit up, occupying herself with Raja again, trying to cool herself off. “Cool.” Her voice cracks.

“Yeah.”

The awkward silence doesn’t last long, it never really does between them. Trini asks a question about Raja and soon they’re talking about everything and anything.

Trini has a giant sweet tooth, one that has given her two cavities in her life. She has strong thoughts on pineapple on pizza, she would rather fuck Zack before eating a piece of it. She loves her Spanish heritage, she tells Kimberly that her house use to be filled with Spanish words and family always over, filling the house in a way that Trini craves to have back.  

Kimberly learns that Trini’s dad served in the military for most of her life, that Angel Grove is suppose to be the end of moving, due to him not re-enlisting. Trini tells her that she has always had trouble sleeping, always worried about her dad overseas. When she was little she would cry most nights because he would be gone for months at a time.

Kimberly couldn’t imagine her dad being gone for more than a week.

He now works as physical therapist for disabled veterans. He’s a saint of a man, Trini speaks in an almost proud tone. He works in the mornings and is always home to cook dinner. He gives Trini space, never pries at her and she tells Kimberly she would feel safe coming out to him.

Trini’s mom is a doctor, her work schedule is hectic and she covers a lot of night shifts, but she still manages to be up and around during the day. A lump forms in Kimberly’s throat hearing that Trini is terrified to tell her mom she’s gay.

“She’s always envisioned this perfect family. That we all look like those old sit-com families, that dress in a certain way, that  _ talk _ all the time, eat meals together and smile brightly.” Trini’s voice cracks and she has to look away, face as stoney as ever. “I’m suppose to be the perfect little daughter. Wear dresses and skirts, go shopping with her, bring home the perfect boy, marry and have kids in a house with a white picket fence.” She lets out a shuddered breath.

Trini’s eyes shine with unshed tears as she looks at Kimberly. “Once I say it, that...I’m gay. That, I want to be with a girl, it won’t end well.”

Kimberly reaches across the space between them and grips Trini’s hand tightly. “If you’re not ready to tell them, then don’t.” Kimberly bites the inside of her cheek trying to decide if this is the right time to tell Trini. Her mind is made up when Trini looks at her with scared and lost eyes. “I-I wish I would’ve had the chance when I came out as bisexual.” 

Kimberly sees something go through Trini’s eyes, but it’s gone before she can think about it too much. “I was basically thrown out of the closet, being a freshman sucked. I had the same thoughts as you, that, that my mom would kick me out, that it wouldn’t end well. I was a sobbing mess, I ended up having a panic attack, my mom yelled and I thought my life was over.” She humorlessly chuckles, grabbing both of Trini’s hands in her own. “But, I was wrong. It took them a while, but they never stopped loving me. If you ever go into my parents room they have a fucking huge ass bi pride flag on their wall.” A small laugh comes from Trini, it feels like a victory.

“What I’m trying to say is, maybe she’ll surprise you. That being forced out or telling them when you aren’t ready isn’t a way to go. Just...whenever you tell them, I’ll be here-and the boys too! We’ll be here.” She smile softly, tucking a strand of Trini’s hair behind her ear and it’s all so natural and just so right.

“You’re actually the best, Kim.” Trini smiles while Kimberly shys her eyes away.

“I’m not, trust me.” She lets her hands slip away from Trini, picking at the bedsheet instead.

Trini frowns, furrowing her eyebrows, her own sadness and confusion disappearing in favor of focusing on Kimberly. “Is...is this about what you did to Ty?”

Kimberly wants to laugh, if only punching Ty was the only thing she was guilty of. She’s done...a lot of horrible things, way before she ever met the Rangers, things that Trini would definitely not find appealing. 

She’s only told Jason of what she did, seeing as he’s the leader it made sense to go to him to see if maybe it was  _ her _ keeping them from morphing. She’s been terrified to tell any of the others, scared that they’ll see her that way, that they’ll leave her and join everyone else’s side, she wouldn’t blame them.

But, it’s  _ Trini _ . Kimberly has already told her tons of secrets and memories and she’s never judge or hated her. Trini with the understanding eyes, encouraging smile, soft words and it’s so incredibly safe. She doesn’t tell anyone of the words they speak during their nights, she defends Kimberly against everyone and Trini is just so supportive and caring and Kimberly doesn’t know what she’s so scared of.

“You know that picture that went around? Of Amanda Clark?” She whispers.

Trini vividly remembers. It’s not everyday you receive a nude from a girl, especially a cheerleader, however finding out it was without her consent just made Trini sick. She deleted it almost seconds after receiving it, seeing as it was sent from her english partner Cole Evans and not Amanda herself.

Trini’s not an idiot, she can put two and two together. “You took the picture?”

“No, Amanda took that picture of herself and sent it to me and I sent it to Ty, because I was-was just SO pissed that,” Kimberly clenches her jaw and grinds her teeth, hot angry tears building up. “That he cheated on me with her and I just wanted to be petty and spiteful and—”

“Hey,” Trini whispers, wiping away the tears Kimberly didn’t know she had running down her face. Trini sighs and runs a hand through Kimberly’s hair in a soothing manner. “What Ty did was fucked up and he totally deserved a punch to the face. But, you also did a pretty fucked up thing.”

Kimberly’s heart drops as she sighs.

“But, it doesn’t define you Kim. You were angry and you wanted to cause the same pain back. There’s nothing you can do about it now, all you can do is deal with it and don’t let it hold you back from being the person I know- that  _ we _ know you are. You’re kind and brave and you got our backs,  _ that’s _ the Kimberly I know and the Kimberly  _ I _ know that you want to be.” There’s that smile, the one that lets Kimberly know that everything’s okay and that the world won’t explode. 

“Now you’re the best, Trini.”

“I know.” She says with a straight face, but Kimberly’s gotten good at reading her eyes, they twinkle with mirth and Kimberly gently shoves Trini.

“You also totally sounded like Jason.”

“How about you go learn how to put a shirt on?”

“...shut up.”

-

“Yellow? Oh Yellow? You can’t save them from you. It’s all YOUR fault. They’ll turn on you, see you for who you are. They’ll leave you and it’ll be your fault, they’ll bleed and it’ll be YOUR fault. And I’ll be here waiting for you, DeeDee.” A tongue drags across her neck, before it’s replaced by biting nails.

Trini jerks awake and knocks over her books, landing loudly on the floor with enough force to surprise everyone else in detention. 

“Uh, sorry, sorry.” Trini smiles sheepishly, gathering her books and sinking down in her chair. It’s not even a second before a note flies to her, Trini easily snatching it between her two fingers.

 

**Nightmare?**

 

It’s written in pink and it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know who it’s from, especially with the cute dog drawn in the corner.

 

**Why do we past notes like children? U can always text me**

 

She adds a top hat and tiger stripes to Kimberly’s dog before firing it back.

Trini hears a slight huff across the room, she grins to herself. The note comes back with a little more force than necessary behind it.

 

**Becuz this is FUN TRINITY >:( **

**Was it rita? That woke u?**

 

Trini hides her giggles, because of course Kimberly would think this is fun.

**I guess it’s fun**

**Yeah it always is her. Nice to know I can’t even sleep outside of my room**

The paper flies across the room and she hears Zack make a gagging noise. He’s rolling his eyes at them and makes kissing faces at Trini. The only reason he’s in here is for the amount of school he’s missed. 

She crumbles a piece of paper with the words “Fuck Off” written in big bold letters and chucks it at his head, just as Kimberly’s note comes back to her.

 

**But, you always sleep when I’m with you. Well you sleep more at least**

**Guess those strong arms just keep me safe ;)**

Kimberly hopes Trini doesn’t hear her choke on her own gasp, Trini totally hears her and causes her to smile. But of course, karma hates Trini and the note Kimberly sends back has her squeak in surprise.

**Take me on a date if you ever want to see these strong arms again :p**

Trini goes into a full huge gay panic and is trying to figure out if Kimberly is for real or not. Trini knows that there is definitely something there, for fuck’s sake they couldn’t be anymore obvious, but Trini also know’s that Kimberly is a naturally flirty person. So is there really something there or has Trini been wishfully thinking there was?

She thinks of just writing back a sarcastic remark and dropping it, but something nags at her, telling her it’s probably now or never. She releases an anxious breath and writes down,

**Okay. Next Saturday at 6? I’ll pick you up.**

She stares at the words for a moment, re-reading the sentence over and over, making sure her scrawly handwriting is legible and there’s no question to what she wrote. Her hands shake as she folds the note back up carefully.

It’s now or never.

Apparently it’s never. Mr. Harrison tells them that time is up and they can all go home. Trini quickly shoves the note into her bag and waits for the others at the stairs.

Guess the universe doesn’t want Trini to ask out Kimberly Hart.

-

“C’mon Boss man! It’s Halloween! Can’t we just skip training for today?” Zack whines standing at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the cold water waiting for them.

“No can do Zack. We still don’t have a lot of our powers down yet. We need to train.” Jason smiles, slapping a hand to Zack’s back.

“He’s right, we gotta be ready for the next attack.” Trini yawns and rubs her eyes tiredly, hating herself for not sleeping last night, or the night before. 

Trini’s parents got a call from their neighbor, claiming a boy was seen coming out of her room last week. Which lead to a weird conversation, consisting of her mom being excited it was a  _ boy _ and her dad being pissed that it  _ was _ a boy in her room and assuming they were doing something other than sleeping.

Jokes on both of them, it was Kimberly and only cuddling has been happening in Trini’s room.

Her parents solution was to put locks on all of her windows until further notice. Trini was fully prepared to easily break the locks, but instead decided to play their game and try to see if she could sleep without Kimberly. Which is proving to be wrong, the most sleep she’s gotten in a week is about three hours. 

The Ranger link, which they still don’t know how to control, has been letting Kimberly know when Trini has a nightmare and she calls almost immediately after, staying on the phone all night even if they don’t talk. Just hearing her breathe lets Trini know she’s alive and that her nightmares aren’t real.

She misses whatever remark Zack makes and sees him and Jason both diving off at the same time. They all follow, the water hitting Trini like a giant slap momentarily waking her up. Her muscles ache in protest as she swims, the lack of sleep on top of football and Ranger duties is really starting to stack up. She almost doesn’t catch herself as she falls back onto the ground with the others. 

She tries to suppress her yawn as she dries off, rubbing at her eyes once more.

“Trini,” Billy taps her shoulder, “Are you doing okay? That’s the 12th time you yawned within this last 92 seconds and the 7th time you’ve rubbed your eyes.” He finishes with a frown.

It’s programmed in Trini to reply with a “Yeah I’m good” it’s the excuse she always gives her mom that works. But, she knows that there’s no need to lie to them, she knows they can feel the exhaustion and she’s trying to be more open to them, she’s managed to be with Kimberly.

“I haven’t been sleeping...not at all really.” She sighs, ringing out her shirt a bit, they should really start leaving training clothes down here or something, running around in her wet ones is starting to become annoying.

“You get nightmares, too?” Billy asks with a sad smile.

Trini mimics his smile back and sees that Zack and Jason have already left to the ship, Kimberly is hanging back waiting for them by the entrance, a sweet, easy smile on her face.

“Yeah.”

“About Rita?”

Trini is taken aback before remembering that Billy  _ died _ because of Rita, of course he has nightmares about her too. It’s just that Billy never talks about it, about Rita and the whole dying thing, Trini can understand. It’s hard talking about Rita, it’s easier to forget her than admit how she made them feel, but maybe she needs to start, maybe  _ they _ need to start.

“Yeah. She’s always staring in my nightmares.”

Billy nods, starting to zone out. “I’m always drowning in mine. She holds me under, only about an arm’s length from the surface, so it’s also teasing me that I’m so close to breathing again, but she’s just so strong.” He tapers off, furrowing his eyes and squeezing his fist together.

“I get angry too.” Trini starts, gesturing to her hand, waiting for Billy to give his okay before touching his forearm. “No matter how hard I try to fight her, she’s just  _ so _ fucking strong and it’s frustrating because it’s like I’m useless, like all of this training isn’t worth it.” He nods in agreement.

“What do you dream about? Or more of, what kind of nightmare scene does your mind put you in?”

Trini blows out a nervous breath. “It’s usually three different places. First, it’s water and I’m being pulled under. Then being burnt and crushed in my zord and...and finally she kills you guys in front of me and there’s never anything I can do to stop it.” She finishes shakily, squeezing Billy’s arm for support.

“Guys…” Kimberly finally approaches them, worry evident in her voice. 

Billy sighs. “Training right. Sorry, but we need to do another bonfire night. There’s a lot of issues we need to discuss.” Both Trini and Kimberly nod in understanding, they need to heal together, to open up again and be vulnerable around each other. Maybe then the nightmares will stop and Trini can breathe again.

Maybe.

-

“The Ranger link is an important and necessary power that you each must master in order to be a more uniform and stronger team.” Zordon’s voice booms around them as they stand on the morphing grids. “It’s what keeps you tied to your team and alerts you to them during battle. Feeling the fear of a Ranger in battle gives you the indicator that they are in trouble and need assistance.”

“How come we didn’t feel it when we fought against Rita?” Jason asks.

“You did!” Alpha pipes up. “It was at a low frequency however. Now that you all are more acquainted with each other, you can feel the effects of it now!”

“Alpha’s right. And you all might not have known the feeling you were experiencing was not your own. Which is why you all are in here, to practice it and recognize when it’s not your emotion.”

Kimberly gnaws on her lip, she already knows when a feeling isn’t her’s. When she feels Trini’s fear, it’s a sensation in the back of her head, it’s like the feeling is underwater like it’s almost muted. She feels it almost every night, if not that then it’s the exhaustion coursing through Trini. The back of her head buzzes and it feels heavy before it’s gone.

“Now, close your eyes and empty yourself of everything.” Zordon tries to say quietly.

“That won’t be hard for Zack.” Trini says causing everyone to laugh and Zack to whine in protest.

“Rangers!” Zordon snaps and they all settle down after a few minutes. He sighs like a tired father just wanting his kids to cooperate. “As I was saying, empty everything, including emotion. Try to feel as neutral as possible.”

Kimberly feels it, almost like a power outage going on in her head. She doesn’t feel the muted feelings swimming in the back of her head anymore. There’s no buzzing or even her own emotions dancing around, it’s a strange sensation.

“Good. Jason, I want you to express one emotion, any emotion and I want you to feel all of it. Let it flood you.” 

They all wait, trying to stay as neutral as possible waiting for any signs of whatever Jason is feeling.

Kimberly is anticipating having to really concentrate on it, to tune in with Jason, but she gasps loudly when burning hot anger hits her.

“What the fuck!?” Zacks yells out, throwing a fist and hitting the railing.

“You all feel it?” Jason asks with an agitated tone.  

“No fucking shit Jason!” Kimberly growls and grips at her head. “It’s like burning in the back of my head, but—”

“It’s like muffled! Or like a ghost! It’s not  _ mine _ but it’s telling me to be angry.” Billy snaps closing his eyes and trying to shake it out. 

Kimberly feels her own emotions coming back and the pure rage she felt tones down, almost like a notification now, just telling her that someone is feeling anger.

“Your dad.” Trini whispers after recovering. “You thought about your dad.”

Jason grinds his teeth and Kimberly can feel the spike of anger again. “Yeah.” He quips and everyone knows there’s more to it, but now isn’t the time for it.

They all take a few more minutes to shake out everything, Jason takes a bit longer, but soon Zordon asks for another ranger to feel something. Zack volunteers and they really should have never let him.

It takes longer than Jason’s, Kimberly actually thinks that maybe he’s fucking with them, but it comes and Kimberly wishes it never did. It’s a hot feeling, but not like anger, it’s more warm and it tingles rather than buzzes. Suddenly Kimberly’s cheeks flush red, her mind replaying images of Trini in a sports bra over and over. Then it turns to her hands running over Kimberly’s body, a mouth following, skin and bed sheets and moans swimming around. Something starts to build in her stomach, her heartbeat goes into overdrive, an ache starts and—

“Dude!” Trini yelps, breathing heavy snapping her eyes wide open. It takes most of Kimberly’s will power not to run over to Trini and kiss her with everything in her.

Zack is laughing hysterically, doubling over. 

“Seriously Zack!”

“Fucking asshole.”

“Please never do that again.”

They all yell, all equally red in the face trying to calm down their hormones. Even Zordon and Alpha look uncomfortable. 

“Hey,” Zack points a finger at them, “You’re welcome! I just tested that if any one of us gets laid, we’re  _ all _ gonna feel it.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“Yeah thanks.” Kimberly grumbles, still trying to shake all the images of Trini out of her head.

Zordon sighs. “Training is over for today. Doing this takes a lot of concentration and energy. You might not feel each other for the remainder of the evening. Go home and get some rest, all of you.”

“Rather not feel Zack’s emotions for the rest of my life.” Trini says, glaring at him.

“Aw c’mon crazy girl. Don’t be mean or else I won’t give you guys the presents I got.” He sing songs and dashes out of the ship.

Kimberly and Trini both make eye contact and roll their eyes, whatever Zack has for them is probably stupid.

-

“Seriously Zack?” Trini scrunches her nose and holds out the t-shirt.

“Fuck yeah! They’re cool as shit!” He says proudly holding up a shirt, their Ranger armor designed on it to give the appearance of someone wearing it.

“You do realize we have armor right? You do know we  _ are _ the Power Rangers?” Kimberly questions as she holds a yellow shirt in her hand.

Zack rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’m aware Kimmy. But, tonight is Halloween and I figured we can all go running around in these. Get some candy and I don’t know, like hang out and shit.” He shrugs, almost sounding unsure.

Kimberly is two seconds away from announcing that her and Trini have plans when Billy smiles brightly and claps his hands.

“Really! This is awesome! Jason, we’re gonna get candy! I’ve never been with friends on Halloween before. It use to be me and my dad going out and it was always fun and I know you guys will be just as fun!” 

Kimberly’s words from before die in her mouth and she sends Trini an unsure look. She smiles crookedly back at her and shrugs her shoulders.

Guess their night out alone together will have to wait.

“I’m game, Billy.” Trini says.

“Me too.”

“Same.” Kimberly nods, a little disappointed but still excited.

“I knew you guys would be down.” Zack says before snatching the yellow shirt from Kimberly.

“Hey!”

“Nuh uh Kimmy. I bought them, so I get first pick. I’ll be,” He jumps in the air landing with his ass out and a peace sign thrown up, “The Yellow Ranger!”

Kimberly narrows her eyes and throws on the black one, it’s a little big but it works. “Fine, I’ll be,” she spins in the air and lands in the splits, twirling her hair around, “The Black Ranger!” Zack rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out.

“My pose was better.”

“I call red!” Billy yells and scrambles to put it on, a smile gracing his face seeing it fits him nicely. 

“I’ll gladly be blue.” Jason says carefully putting on the shirt, again it fits him just right. Kimberly raises a brow at Zack.

“Did you just know which color we’d pick or?”

“Nah, I just ordered all Large.” He smirks before he erupts in laughter, followed by Jason and even Billy chuckles.

Kimberly’s confused until she turns around and sees probably the most adorable thing in the whole world. The pink shirt literally engulfs Trini and could almost pull off being a dress, a very short dress. Kimberly feels a spike of pride? She finally understands why boys give their girlfriends their jackets, something about them in your stuff is really something wonderful. Now, if Trini was actually Kimberly’s girlfriend, that would be something wonderful.

“Fuck you guys.” Trini grumbles, crossing her arms. “I could just stay home you fuckwads.” She mumbles to herself and turns the darkest shade of red, plotting out Zack’s death.

“Awe, but Trini, you look so cute.” Kimberly gushes, reaching out and pinching her cheeks. “And, pink  _ totally _ suits you.” 

Trini’s face heats up in an entirely different way.

“Yeah it does.”

-

Their night pans out perfectly, all of them stuffing pillow cases full of candy and even convincied Billy to go into the Haunted House with them. After telling him it was in fact not actually haunted.

However, Zack  _ almost _ got them kicked out because he decided to run off with the fake chainsaw one of the actors had as a prop.

Trini did get them kicked out because she decked a killer clown in the face.

“How the fuck did you get off scot free for taking a prop and yet, I get banned because I got scared and swung?”

“It’s cause I’m cuter. You just gotta get rid of that scowl and  _ smile _ T.”

“You did not just tell me to fucking smile.”

The rest of their night goes smoothly, Billy inviting them all over to watch horror movies with him and his mom. 

Candace turns out to be the sweetest woman, who has a serious love for horror movies. She can quote all of Scream perfectly and most of the movies they watch. She even manages to scare the shit out of Jason and Zack during one movie, she knew when the jump scene was coming up and she grabbed the two boys, yelling with the movie.

Both of them moved off the floor and to the couch, keeping an eye on Candace after that.

Trini sat in the loveseat, Kimberly pressed against her, gently running her nails up and down Trini’s forearm. In that moment, listening to the boys bicker with Candace about which killer is better, taking comfort next to Kimberly, Trini is hit by that  _ this _ is what having friends feels like. Having plans and going at each other’s houses and just  _ being _ with each other, even if they’re just watching movies.

Trini realizes she has something to fight for, to get up for in the morning, to love.

She’ll be damned if anything ever happens to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Trini wipes the sweat pouring into her eyes, taking a quick drink before shoving her helmet back on. The stands are extra loud tonight, despite the mist of rain in the air, everyone in town seems to be here cheering to the max. Trini doesn’t mind, it helps drown out her raging heartbeat and it keeps her awake.

21-20. It’s too close, but Trini is thankful that the other team’s kicker missed the field goal, letting them keep that one point lead.

Setting up at the line of scrimmage, Trini yells out the play and readies herself for the snap. The ball is slick, even with her gloves and she’s worried that she should’ve called for a running play. The rain and mud flying in her eyes certainly isn’t helping, if anything it’s distorting her vision, almost making everything shake.

But everything is shaking?

Trini sees the defensive line freeze for a moment, she follows and that’s when she notices the ground beneath her is vibrating seconds before an explosion goes off a few miles away.

The screaming starts, everyone in the stands darting for the exits while the football players rush to the locker rooms. Trini rips off her helmet and nods to Jason, something is here for the Crystal, time to save the town again.

He signals to follow him, they meet up with the rest of the team at the fence, all of them hopping over it and dash for cover under the stands.

“Jason what was that?” 

“I don’t know Billy, but we need to get it taken care of.” Him and Trini make quick work of removing their gear and jerseys. “It’s morphing time.”

“No matter how many times you say it, it’s still as cringey as the first time.” Jason sends a glare at Zack, before his mask covers his face. They all nod to each other and sprint off towards the source of the explosion.

“Do we have time to get the zords? Do we even need the zords?” Kimberly asks frantically, a little breathlessly. 

Jason slides to a halt looking back and forth between the town and the mines. “Good idea. Kimberly and Zack go get your zords. Trini, Billy and I will go see what we’re up against, try to feel for our emotions it’ll help you guys.”

Zack nods and is gone before anyone can say a word.

“Tri-Uh guys,” Kimberly yells, “Be careful okay?” Trini can feel the spark of fear in the back of her head, she sends back a feeling of certainty and calmness.

“Don’t worry Kim we’re the Power Rangers!” Says Billy.

“We’ll be safe Kim, okay?” Trini grips her shoulder. “You be safe too and hurry with that dino of yours.” Trini can’t see through her mask, but she knows Kimberly has calmed down enough to go.

They split ways, hurrying to save their town from destruction again.

Jason, Billy and Trini fly over houses and smashed cars, avoiding fires and other civilians. Trini can hear some of them sighing in relief and others take out their phones, not wanting to miss whatever is about to go down.

“Jas-uh J!” Trini yells out, not wanting to give away their identities. “Do you think it’s Rita?”

“Impossible, we backhanded her into the galaxy. The probability of her being back and at full power is about 1 in two point five million!” Billy yells as he counts on his fingers.

“B’s right T! If it was Rita, Goldar would be here. This is something else.” They round the corner by the Krispy Kreme that’s still being repaired, there’s fire and rubble surrounding it, but it hasn’t been touched.

It hits Trini that everything has gone silent, no screams, no explosions, no Puttys, just the crackle of the fire. 

They form a circle, searching for any signs of movement and watching each other’s backs.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Me either.” 

“How can—” Jason doesn’t get to finish his sentence as a blast of lightning strikes his chest, throwing him into a building.

Trini and Billy barely have enough time to dodge another blast coming at them. It doesn’t explode the building it hits, just enough to dent the bricks, at least it’s not too deadly.

Trini shuffles on her feet, eyes wildly looking for the source, when another blast comes from a different direction. It clips her shoulder, but only throws her off balance enough for a kick to come to her stomach,  _ that _ sends her into a car.

She groans, shaking it off just in time to see Billy be flung into a window and to see who’s attacking them.

Her throat tightens and fear sneaks up her spine. It’s definitely not Rita, but it’s just as frightening. 

The alien has red skin, protected by strips of dull silver armor, a silver helmet covers their head looking more like a knight. Silver boots and gloves protect their feet and hands, they hold a staff similar to Rita’s, but of course it’s silver.

They make their way to the middle of the road, looking at the Rangers slowly getting back up.

“So, these are the new Rangers? Pathetic.” The voice is deep, having the same taunting tone as Rita, but with something sharper, more dangerous.

Suddenly, bullets rain from the sky, knocking the being off their feet. Trini breathes a sigh of relief seeing Kimberly’s zord zoom over them, Zack’s zord not too far behind poping around the corner.

“You children are old enough to drive the dinos, how cute.” The alien says, standing up almost unphased.

“Who are you?” Jason demands, holding his ground as Billy and Trini does the same.

“I am Lord Zedd! Emperor of all I see!” His voice booms, by now Kimberly and Zack have joined them, completing the circle they have around him.

“Can you even see anything out of that tin cap?” Of course Zack is the one to pipe off.

Lord Zedd growls and turns his staff on Zack. “Once I regain my full power, Black, your skin will roast over the fire.” They way his says it, is nothing like Rita, no cackle or sing song, pure venom drips down his words. Trini can feel the fear from the others, he’s nothing like they ever expected.

Jason’s the first to break the standoff, running at full speed with his sword drawn, the others follow, ready for hand-to-hand combat. 

Zedd’s staff clashes with Jason’s, sparks coming off. Zedd spins, getting an elbow to Jason’s ribs and fires off a bolt of lightning to Zack, flinging him back. Zedd uses his staff to swipe Jason’s feet out from under him.

Trini’s foot slams into Zedd’s side, throwing him to Kimberly who jumps up and flips him with her legs around his head. He crashes into a car, but he’s back up shooting a bolt at Trini.

The blast hits her chest, the armor absorbing the actual lightning, but not the impact. Her back connects with a streetlight bending it.

Billy knocks the staff out of his hand and goes hand-to-hand with him. Billy manages to avoid his kicks, getting in a few punches to Zedd’s face and dents his helmet. Billy goes in for a roundhouse, Zedd slides underneath it and grabs him staff, slamming it on the ground. There’s a blast and the Rangers fly away from him.

“Oh, Zordon surely did pick a bunch of winners.” Zedd mocks. “As entertaining as this has been,” he spins a dial on his staff as they rush him, “goodbye Rangers.” He slams it down, a puff of gold dust emits from it, filling the Ranger’s noses.

They all fall to the ground, coughing up dust before there’s a crack of thunder, a blinding light and he’s gone.

A red mist is left in his place and they are left to wonder what did he just do to them?

-

 

“LORD ZEDD?” Zordon roars out, shaking the whole spaceship and making them flinch at the sheer volume of his voice.

“Dude! You don’t need to yell, we’re like right here.” Zack grumbles.

“Who is he, Zordon?” Jason asks, stepping up to the wall.

Zordon hesitates.

“There’s a lot of things you kept about Rita and that could have cost my team. Don’t repeat your mistake again.” Jason snaps out, taking control of the conversation.

Zordon sighs. “Lord Zedd is far more dangerous than Rita, he’s the one that drew Rita into the dark. He convinced her of many lies.” 

The middle of the morphing grid comes to life, displaying Lord Zedd, but looking more human than the alien they just fought. His skin no longer red, instead black armor covers him and the strips of silver decorate it. “The Power Rangers were made to protect the Zeo Crystal, to protect just Earth. There’s lightyears of other planets and galaxies that needed to be protected as well.” 

The grid shifts, showing multiple beings all in black armor, silver staffs in hand. “The Zeo-Knights protected the stars and beyond, before the Power Rangers even existed. These Knights were the most powerful beings, they could control elements, minds, and time itself. They were peaceful Knights, very rarely needing to resort to violence.” 

The grid changes again, turning darker, showing a Zeo-Knight up in flames. “However, there was one Knight who wanted more, to be the bringer of life. The Zeo Crystals were once just a giant beacon, supplying the universe with life and gave the Knights their power. The beacon only created pure beings, true of heart and thus only those could touch it. As for those who were cruel, vicious, evil intent in their soul, the crystal burned them, as it did to Zedd.”

The grid shuts down, their attention turning back to Zordon. “Zedd wanted to rule everyone and everything, changing into Lord Zedd after his attempt in capturing the crystal, that ultimately burnt him, melting his armor into him.”

Alpha takes over. “Lord Zedd was angered by the fact that he lost and wiped out every last Zeo-Knight. The Zeo Crystal sensed the danger and broke itself down into smaller pieces, falling from its home planet and landing on random planets. Hiding itself in the layers, hoping that Lord Zedd would never find it.”

“And that’s where you guys came in?” Billy asks, stepping next to Jason. “The Zeo Crystal made you, made the Power Rangers?”

“Correct Billy. We were the new protectors and Lord Zedd did everything in his power to eliminate us. And that lead to him corrupting Rita, brainwashing her, turning her into his own Queen.”

“Whoa! You sayin’ this dude, Lord Zedd, is totally Rita’s man?” Zack asks with both his eyebrows up in shock and amusement.

“In your modern terms, essentially yes!” Alpha pipes up.

“Why is he here now? Where has he been?” Jason asks.

“When Rita was stopped all those centuries ago, so was him. He was blasted away just like Rita, buried in the planet. The best guess is, the unearthing of the Zeo Crystal must have awaken him. It must have been recent considering he was weak during the fight.” Alpha explains.

“He is  _ very _ dangerous Rangers. You were all lucky he wasn’t at his full power, yet.” Zordon says grimly, sounding genuinely afraid for them.

Trini’s heart sinks, more than it did when Zordon first told them about Rita. They barely defeated her, if this man was the one to control Rita, there’s no telling how powerful he really is.

Billy raises his hand quickly. 

“Yes, Billy?” Zordon says.

“Um, I don’t know how important this is, but from the sound of Lord Zedd, any little thing is probably vital to tell you, but um, there-there was this, uh dust that came out of his staff. It was kinda,” he snaps his fingers in thought, “it was gold! And it didn’t really hurt or anything, but it got into our mask and it was more irritating than deadly.”

“Alpha! Code Red!” Zordon yells, scaring them all as the doors slam shut and Alpha ushers them to a side door to the right.

“W-what’s going on?” Kimberly questions, her voice cracking.

“Nothing to be scared of Kimberly.”

“Well what the fuck are we supposed to think when wall dad goes all commando on us and you’re pushing us into a room we’ve never been before.” Trini snaps, reaching for Kimberly, gripping her hand tightly.

“You’ll have to excuse Zordon. The last time Lord Zedd used that dust is when we lost our green ranger.” All of them stop in their tracks, Trini can feel the fear from everyone coming in full blast.

“Are you saying we’re brainwashed?” Jason whispers, his body obviously shaking in anticipation, trying to figure out which one of them is no longer in control.

“No! Well, actually, we’re not too sure. BUT, we’re hoping the dust didn’t take effect, considering it wasn’t at full power. Now, come along, everyone take a seat at a medical bed.” Alpha sweeps an arm to the white beds, each with monitors and medicals equipment next to them.

“Wow, this would have been nice to know after all this time.” Trini quips, squeezing Kimberly’s hand before letting go and making her way to an empty bed.

“What exactly are you going to do? Do to us? Is it like a blood test? Brain scan?” Billy asks cautiously, slowly laying down on a bed, fidgeting with his thumbs.

“It’s just a simple body scan and mind analysis, not painful at all, nothing to fear Rangers!” Alpha says calmly. “I’ll start with Zack and make my way down the line. Should take no more than 5 minutes.”

“Each?” Zack asks with a raised eyebrow, shrugging off his jacket.

“No, for all of you! I am a super android after all, I work fast.” With that, Alpha’s eyes change turning blue, a soft hum begins as his eyes scan Zack’s body. His eyes change once more, going to white as beams come out, zooming around Zack’s head.

There’s a low beep and Alpha comes back to them, clapping his own hands. “Zack is good! Blood sugar a little low, but he’s him!”

“Is that really good news?” Trini mumbles, earning a laugh from Kimberly, the bed next to hers.

Alpha goes through Billy, Jason and Kimberly in the same fashion, all of them coming up negative for Lord Zedd’s mind control, relieving the anxiety and fear from the room. The beam is a nice warmth as it goes over Trini’s body, the white beam is a little more intense, feeling like a moving sunburn.

Alpha hums after the low beep. “You seem to be fine Trini, but you’re mind is oddly, well, weak.” Zack and Jason both chuckle lowly, Trini sends them a death glare, she’ll punch them later.

“You’re clear from Lord Zedd’s dust! Nothing to worry there, but you haven’t been sleeping. It’s affecting your Ranger abilities and of course your basic human functions.” Alpha says, concern laced in his robotic voice or the closest an android can express concern.

“Trini,” Kimberly starts.

“I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep well last night.”

“From my readings, it’s more of you haven’t slept well for the past month and a half.” 

Snitch ass robot, Trini thinks among other words. 

“Just, all of you go home. Rest up and we’ll deal with Lord Zedd tomorrow.” They all nod in understanding, everyone’s eyes shifting to Trini at some point and she can feel the waves of concern in the back of her head. 

-

 

“Yellow, oh Yellow. Wake up, wake up.” Rita sing songs, dragging a nail down Trini’s face, the sharp pain causing her eyes to open. Rita smiles coldly down at her, gripping her jaw roughly in her hand, nails piercing through skin.

Trini doesn’t move, she  _ can’t _ move the fear freezing her and she can’t decide if it’s a nightmare or reality.

“Am I real or am I not?” Rita cackles, leaning down closer to Trini’s face. “Oh, isn’t this delightful! You’re losing your mind Yellow and I get to watch, waiting for that little brain of yours to die out.” She taps against Trini’s head before releasing her so she can pace back and forth.

“You can feel it can’t you? Lord Zedd’s dust setting in, wearing down that weak mind of yours.”

“No. Alpha said—”

Rita snatches a hand in her hair, yanking her up onto her feet. “They all lie!” Rita seeths, baring her teeth. “You’ll see Yellow. Once your innocent mind is wiped out, Lord Zedd and I will fill it, show you the truth.” Rita tugs on her hair.

Trini whimpers, gripping at Rita’s wrist to try and let up on the pressure. “You’re not real.” She cracks out, fear and anger boiling in her.

That cackle fills the space before Trini is thrown on the ground, Rita looms over her.

“You’re not too sure, are you DeeDee?” Rita’s staff connects hard with Trini’s jaw.

She jumps awake in her bed, clutching her face as she feels for any sign of blood or tenderness, just anything to figure out what’s real anymore.

Her heart beat slows, seeing as her jaw and face feels normal, no blood or soreness, it was just a nightmare.

Her tank top sticks to her sweaty body as her blanket is twisted everywhere, half of it off her bed. She hurries to turn on her lamp, hand frantically reaching for her bedside table, desperate for the dark corners to go away. 

She’s not here, it was just a dream, she tells herself as she cradles her head in her hands. She stays like that for a while, rocking back and forth, trying so hard to ease her fear. She doesn’t want the others to feel it, to worry them.

As if on cue, her phone buzzes a handful of times, telling her that they all felt her nightmare. She opens the group chat Zack demand they make, now coming in handy.

**ZackAttack: yo who just had a nightmare?**

**BillyBob: not me. Jason?**

**TokenWhiteBoy: I felt it too. It wasnt me tho, T?**

**Kimbo: Trini you okay? I can be there in 15 seconds**

 

Trini can’t help the smile or the warm feeling she gets, it’s a comfort having people that care so much.

 

**T-Dog: yeah it was me, but I’m fine i swear**

**TokenWhiteBoy: bullshit, you’re not fine**

**Kimbo: I already left. Be there in a bit**

**ZackAttack: seriously crazy girl, what I felt was pure terror. Do you want us all to come over?**

**BillyBob: It was very intense Trini. Much more than mine ever are.**

**T-Dog: guys its cool. It was just a nightmare, I’m going back to bed anyway. Sorry about waking you all up**

**ZackAttack: im bringing ice cream and movies**

**TokenWhiteBoy: i got my extra controllers**

**BillyBob: I’ll bring my blanket that you always try to steal Trini!**

**BillyBob: Jason could you pick me up please?**

**T-Dog: GUYS NO**

**TokenWhiteBoy: Of course I will Billy**

**Kimbo: Too late, we’re not letting you sleep alone tonight. Despite your stupid locks.**

She rubs her temple, but still smiles and feels waves of love overwhelm her. This is what having friends feels like, no, this is what a family feels like. She hurries over to her window, snapping the lock and worrying about replacing it later.

**T-Dog: ...fine. You guys win, BUT you guys better be fucking quiet. My parents do live here you know**

**T-Dog: Off topic real quick, but ZACK. FUCKING. CHANGE. THE. NAMES**

**ZackAttack: never**

Each ranger shows up, almost at the same time, all of them crawling through her window in pajamas and the items they promised.

Kimberly already stakes her claim on sitting behind Trini, having her sit in between her legs and wrapping her arms around her middle only letting go for the boys to give Trini a tight hug. Billy sits next to Kimberly. Jason lays down next to them, taking amusement in poking his feet to Kimberly’s shoulder. Zack flops into Trini’s lap, nudging her to pet his hair, sighing as she does so.

“Alright, it’s not the bonfire, but lets open up. Tell our secrets or feelings or whatever.” Zack says, opening up the ice cream tub and hands a spoon to everyone.

“Uh before we start, Trini, when does your parents get up? I suppose you want us out of here before they come wake you.” Billy asks politely. 

Trini smiles tiredly to him. “It’s cool B. My dad has the early shift at 5, so he won’t bother me. And my mom isn’t even here, she had to go help in the next town over.”

“The 14 car pile up?” Kimberly asks from behind her, taking a spoonful of ice cream. Trini nods back in response, her own mouth full of cookies and cream.

“I died. I died and it’s hard for me to talk about it.” Billy starts out of the blue, surprising everyone. He observes the melting ice cream in his spoon as everyone halts their movements, fixing their eyes on him.

“You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to, Billy.” Jason breaks the silence, speaking in an easy voice, reaching a hand around to squeeze Billy’s shoulder.

“Right, but I need to,  _ we _ need to open up again. Get all our secrets out, like before.” Billy eats his ice cream, talking around it. “There was no light, like I don’t know if I was stuck in limbo or if my soul knew you guys would bring me back. But...it was dark, cold and just empty.”

Kimberly rubs his back gently. “When...when I came back, it was like I got reset, like a computer. Like, my old program became obsolete and when I came back, I look the same and sound the same, but my hardware is different, more than usual. And it’s lonely, feeling like this and I just, I felt lonely before, being on the spectrum and all, but now...I’m alone, yeah.” 

Billy ducks his head and stares at his spoon, his words sinking in with everyone.

Trini reaches a hand out and grips his forearm, waiting for his eyes to come up. “You’re not alone Billy. We promise. We’re here for you. Sure we didn’t die, but it doesn’t mean we won’t be here to listen to you or help you with your new program. We love you Billy, you’re never alone.” He cracks a small smile before getting another scoop of ice cream.

They all continue to dig out of the tub of ice cream, letting the silence fall over them and all taking comfort in each other’s presence. Everyone’s emotions bounce in Trini’s head, all of them trying to find the courage to speak, open up to everyone. 

Trini chews the inside of her cheek, the reason they’re here is because of her so it seems fitting that she should be the one to talk.

“I go numb sometimes.” Kimberly whispers, setting her spoon down in the tub. “The guilt eats me away, it always does, no matter how many times you guys tell me that it doesn’t define me. So, I-I can’t feel anything.” Her voice cracks and Trini drops her own spoon to instead hold Kimberly’s arms to her middle, being her anchor. “I blank out. I end up on the bathroom floor letting everything consume me. And then I think about our battle, what I could have done, the fact that we fell into a fiery pit, all of it just buzzes together and then I can’t feel anything.” She whispers out, her eyes glazing over.

Trini turns in her arms, her fingers catching the first tear falling down as the boys move to show Kimberly some type of comfort.

“Why didn’t you tell me Kim?” Trini whispers.

“I didn’t think it was important.”

“Of course it’s important Kim.” Zack says, heartbreak in his voice, reaching his hand to wipe away the tears on her other cheek. “You were hurting by not feeling. Everything you kept bottled up was wearing you down. It’s not healthy.” Trini nods along, for once agreeing with Zack.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time Kim.” Trini starts caressing her face. “None of us needs to be. There’s five of us and we’re all shoulders for each other now. We’re a team and a family, dysfunctional sometimes, but we are family.” She finishes, gently kissing Kimberly’s cheek.

“I think you should have grabbed the red coin instead.” Jason jokes, pecking a kiss to Trini’s head, causing a smile to come on her own face.

“Could you even imagine, Crazy girl as the boss? We’d all be dead.”

“Not everyone. Just you Zack.”

They all chuckle quietly, the light heartedness appreciated by Trini, she needs it before she opens up her demons.

“I have nightmares. All of you pretty much knew that.” She starts, sighing and leans back into Kimberly, needing the support. “It’s bad, guys. At first, it wasn’t bad, I could sleep, y’know. I could get in at least 5 hours a night, the nightmares were just abstract and didn’t make any sense.”

She stops to collect her thoughts, a lump forming in her throat.

“Then, they got worse. It started with the water. I would start there and swim to the top, every time I would get there, boom! Something was grabbing me a pulling me back under. It changes after that. I’m back at our battle, but you guys aren’t there. It’s just me in my zord, everything up in flames and Rita’s crushing me, fucking cackling as she does it.” She takes a deep breath, preparing for the next part, knowing her mind is going to replay what she’s about to say.

“Recently, its gotten to a point where I-I can’t tell I’m still sleeping. It’s  _ so _ fucking vivid. All the details of my room is sharp and clear, there’s no dream-like fuzz going on, y’know? And I’m ‘waking up’ in my bed just for Rita to be there, laughing and digging her nails into me. Sometimes she taunts me for a little bit, sometimes she just throws me around until I’m broken. But now, she…” Trini stops deciding if she should say who Rita now likes to target, if saying it’s Kimberly is too weird.

“Hey,” Kimberly whispers into Trini’s hair. “You can talk to us. You know we won’t judge.”

Trini turns back enough to shoot her a small smile in understanding. 

“I told her to leave me alone and I guess she’s following that order. Now, she has you, Kim. Choking the life out of you until she lets you go to slash your throat.” Kimberly tenses up, holding Trini tighter to herself. “It’s  _ so _ real. The blood, it just pours out of you and she’s just laughing and taunting me. Telling me it’s all my fault—”

“Trini no—”

“Don’t. Just, let me finish or else I don’t think I ever will.” Kimberly gently touches her head with hers, agreeing to let her continue.

“It usually ends at the docks. She has you boys tied up, in those stupid fishing nets and as soon as I reach you, she drops all of you. Pushing me back, holding me down and telling me it’s all my fault. That because you guys care for me, it’s why you died and there’s nothing I-I can do.” She can’t catch her breath. 

It all floods her mind in vivid detail, feeling more like a memory than a nightmare. She tries to breathe, but her lungs contract painfully making it hard to suck in a breath. Her body starts to shake and panic tears fill her eyes.

“Whoa, hey, Trini.” Jason moves to push her hair back. “Hey, hey I need you to breathe okay?”

“I-I can’t.” She gasps.

Kimberly quickly releases her and moves to give her space, concern filling her eyes as she looks frantically to Jason.

“You can Trin. I promise you can, you’re having a panic attack. Just listen to my voice okay? Listen to me breathe.” Trini doesn’t think it’ll work, but she still mimics the breaths he takes. It takes a while, trying to get the oxygen back in her lungs. Even then, she can still hear the voices in her head and the images and she can feel it coming back.

“What you’re feeling is scary, but it’s not dangerous Trini. You can do this. Stay here. Breathe with me.” Jason continues, speaking carefully.

Trini slowly pushes out the images, focusing on Jason and his kind smile, following his breathing patterns. Her heart beat slows as her lungs begin to return to normal, taking in deep breaths and it clears her head. Once she feels normal or as close to she nods to Jason before leaning forward to hug him tightly.

It’s a second before everyone else joins in.

“How did you know?” Kimberly asks.

“My little sister, Pearl, use to have serious nightmares that would cause her to have panic attacks.”

Trini nudges everyone off of her so she can look up at Jason with a frown.

“You never told me.”

“It’s fine now Trin. She doesn’t get them anymore and she takes medication every day. She’s okay, promise.” She nods and stifles a yawn, the effects of her panic attack taking over.

“Let’s get some sleep. We talked enough for tonight. We should rest.” Jason says standing up with a pillow making his way to a spot on the floor. Trini frowns, grabbing her own pillow and Kimberly.

“What you doing Trini?” Billy asks as he lays down near Jason.

“Not fair that you guys get the floor and me and Kim get the bed. We’re all on the floor tonight.” She says simply.

“It’s your room crazy girl. You don’t have to do this, you need sleep the most.” Zack yawns taking the other space by Billy.

“Yeah, it’s my room and I want to sleep down here with you guys. It’ll...make me feel safer.” She mumbles the last part, pulling Kimberly down with her as she lays by Jason.

“Let’s all make a circle!” Billy softly exclaims. “Put our heads in the middle, so we’re all close to each other.” Trini’s heart melts at such an innocent suggestion and moves with everyone else.

“Like this dude?” Billy nods to Zack.

Trini turns her back to Kimberly and reaches around to grab her arm to put it around her waist. Kimberly hurries to pull Trini flush against her, making sure her grip is tightly secure.

“I promise Rita won’t get you.” She whispers in Trini’s ear. “You have the three boys around you and me holding you. She’ll have to put up a hell of a fight before she lays a finger on you again.”

For once, Trini falls asleep peacefully, feeling more safe than she has in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

History has to be the worst subject, in Trini’s opinion. Especially in public school, scratch that in  _ white _ public school. It’s always the same bullshit of Fuckboy Columbus ‘discovering’ America. And how white people did good and Native Americans did bad, blah blah blah. Trini doesn’t care for it and test are easy, just look for the answer that makes the whites look good and she’ll pass.

Usually she would be getting a quick nap in, but recently nightmare Rita has made a comeback, almost stronger than ever. Even with Kimberly being with her most nights. Trini doesn’t even have to close her eyes anymore to see Rita or hear her voice.

She doodles random nonsense, trying to shake the thoughts of Rita from her head. She only looks up to check the clock, seeing how much longer till this class is over.

Her phone lightly buzzes in her pocket, drawing her attention. She makes sure the teacher isn’t looking as she checks a message from an unknown number.

 

**Just becuz they took away homecoming doesn't mean they can take away our right to PARTY! HOMECOMING BASH**

**WHERE: TY FLEMING’S HOUSE**

**WHEN: FRIDAY**

**TIME: AFTER THE GAME, DUH**

**WIN OR LOSE, WE PARTY. EVERYONE IS WELCOMED. NO ONE EXCLUDED. MAKE THIS A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

 

Trini rolls her eyes. Of course Ty and his crew are throwing a fit about homecoming, which should have been last week, but whatever. After the attack, Rita destroyed the community building where the dance was usually held. The school wouldn’t let them hold it in the gym so they just cancelled it instead.

Trini never saw the hype about dances, her mom always use to try to set her up with some random lady’s son.

Her phone buzzes again.

 

**ZackAttack: PARTY TIME**

**ZackAttack: no arguing we’re ALL going**

**TokenWhiteBoy: idk my dad’s been on my ass recently about spending time at home**

**BillyBob: I’ve never been to a party. I would like to go to one at least. I’m in! :)**

**Kimbo: a party with alcohol at my ex’s house with the potential for me to wreck his shit? Kimbo: I’m in**

**ZackAttack: come ON jace! Even BILLY is going**

**BillyBob: Yes Zack, I know I’m going**

**TokenWhiteBoy: lets talk about this at lunch? Mrs. Medina is 3 secs away from snatching my phone**

 

“Trini! Please pay attention and put your phone away.” Mr. Smith snaps as everyone giggles around her, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Her class goes by rather quickly after that, to her relief, and she’s hurrying to the cafeteria. Bright side of having history before lunch is that the class is literally around the corner from the lunch room. She grabs a tray, piles some food on it and makes her way to their regular table in the back corner.

One thing she doesn’t like about being a ‘star’ quarterback, is everyone knowing her. She’s use to being the ‘new girl’ and flying under everyone’s radar, not random students saying ‘hi’ to her.

That’s what happens everyday at lunch, she tries to get to her group, only to have a handful of other students stop her, asking her to sit at their table. The football boys was to be excepted, both her and Jason are asked all the time to sit with them and they use to, at the beginning of the year and it wasn’t horrible, but it’s not the same as  _ her _ friends.

The cheerleaders always stop her, blatantly flirting with her and Trini really paying no mind to it. Then there’s random groups throwing her a smile and a wave and she’s still not use to returning them.

It takes her longer than necessary to get to their table, but even then no one else has arrived yet.

She’s halfway through her burger when she hears it against her ear, a chilling laugh.

“Am I real or am I not? When’s the last time you slept Yellow?” She tenses before shaking her head, it’s all in her, all in her head. She tells herself, jumping when a tray slams down across from her.

“Please fucking tell me you’re gonna come to the party T?” Zack stuffs his apple into his mouth, staring at Trini with big eyes.

She sighs, thankful that she has something to take her mind off of Rita. “I don’t know Zack. Parties aren’t really my thing.”

“But drinking is.”

“I’ve drank with you a total of 3 times. Doesn’t make it  _ my _ thing.” She rolls her eyes and chooses to focus on her food rather than the idiot in front of her. He’s not totally wrong, drinking definitely  _ use _ to be her thing.

It doesn’t take long until both Billy and Jason reach their table, Billy sitting next to Zack and Jason next to Trini.

“Jason just come with us dude! We deserve a night to let loose.”

Jason squares his jaw and leans in, voice low. “While fucking Lord Zedd is running around? Are you insane?”

“You know I am.” Zack winks, taking a loud bite from his apple.

“Oh, I forgot about Lord Zedd. Zack maybe it’s not a good idea.” Billy says with a worried tone, sipping from his drink.

“Seriously? Guys, please!” Zack whines as he throws his arms out. “You all are gonna leave me and Kimbo hanging?”

“Where is Kim?” Trini asks instead, casually looking around the room.

“Oh! She told me that she was going to go talk to Riley before she came here.” Billy happily says before he shovels his food down his throat.

As if on cue, Kimberly drops next to Trini and steals a bite from her burger.

“Hey!” Trini grumbles snatching away her food.

“Line’s long. Share please?’ She pouts cutely, tearing down Trini’s defenses.

“What you talk to Riley about?” Trini asks, trying to ignore that pout.

“Nothing really, just that, I’m back on the cheer squad.” She smirks as everyone congratulates her.

Trini raises an eyebrow. “What about Amanda?”

She shrugs. “Riley said she’ll handle Amanda. Now, share pwease?” That damn pout comes back and that stupid ‘pwease’ with it, Trini is so fucking weak.

She grinds her teeth before sighing and handing over her burger. “You’re just lucky that stupid pout is cute.” Kimberly cheers and pecks Trini’s cheek.

“You’re the best.” She says around her food, relishing in Trini’s red cheeks.

“Kim, please convince these squares to come with us to the party.” Zack sighs out, shooting her his own puppy dog eyes.

“First, you’re not as cute as me when you do that and second, if you guys don’t want to come you don’t have to.” She smiles at all of them much to Zack’s annoyance. “But me and Zack are so going.”

“Even with Lord Zedd running around?” Jason says.

“We can’t stop living just because we’re, y’know, Rangers. Besides, we deserve a night to actually be dumb teenagers, but it’s your guy’s choice not to come either.” She shrugs and continues to pick off of Trini’s tray, even feeding Trini a grape.

It’s quiet at their table, everyone in their own head thinking over Kimberly’s words.

Jason nods. “Count me in. I’ll just sneak off.”

Billy smiles widely. “I am back in as well.”

“T, come on! You’re the fucking quarterback! It’s like a thing for you to show up to parties.” Zack argues, practically ready to leap over the table.

Trini sighs as everyone looks at her, even Kimberly shoots her a look. Zack does have a point, in his own idiotic way, she signed up for this position, she might as well follow it all the way through.

“Fucking, fine. I’ll come too.” Zack raises his hands in victory.

“Promise you’ll have a good time T.”

 

-

 

Game day comes fast and Trini is beyond relieved when that final whistle blows out. 27-14 another win to add to her reputation. Despite it being the make-up game from last week, it still feels good to win by such a huge gap, it definitely has the boys fired up.

They all huddle around Trini and without warning lift her up, causing her to yelp in surprise. She laughs as they carry her around the sidelines, the crowd cheering loudly, acting like they just won the Championships.

She’s just shocked she actually played decent, her strength isn’t what is use to be, her body now taking the toll from her sleepless nights. Trying to stay focus during the game was the real challenge, all she could hear was Rita’s voice running through her head, she swears she even saw her out on the field.

“TRINI!” Even above all the noise, she can still hear Zack’s obnoxious voice, bringing her back to reality. She surprised to see him and Billy on the field until she sees Kimberly next to them. Of course she snuck them down here. Plus side of being back on the cheer squad.

Kimberly smiles brightly at her, looking so cute in her uniform.

Who’s Trini kidding, she looks fucking hot in it.

Before she knows it, the boys set her down all of them ruffling her hair and praising her. It’s almost overwhelming, but she feels a hand grip her own and she feels more secure now.

Of course it’s Kimberly.

“Nice job out there, stud.” She teases, bumping their shoulders. The rest of their group joins them, Jason wrapping his sweaty arms around Trini.

“My best friend it the best QB ever!” He yells out earning calls of approval from the team. All Trini can do is laugh and swat Jason’s arms away.

“Get off. You’re super gross.”

“You’re no better.”

“How about, you both stink and need showers because it’s PARTY TIME!” Zack rushes out, pushing everyone to the gates, eager to get this show on the road.

 

-

 

It’s an hour before they all meet up again, Kimberly picking them all up in a new change of clothes as well.

Trini gulps seeing the black dress and leather jacket Kimberly opt to wear, looking more for clubbing than a stupid high school party. Trini feels odd with her ripped jeans and plaid button up.

“Someone’s giving out the gay vibes.” Zack says from his seat next to Trini, earning him a soft punch.

“Shut up. At least I’m not just in a tank and fucking joggers.”

“I look good and you know it.” The rest of the car ride is filled with everyone singing along to the radio, everyone trying to sing the loudest. By the time they reach Ty’s all of their sides hurt from their laughter and all of their snapchat stories were updated. Thankfully, Ty lives out in the country, away from other houses and plenty of room for all the cars pulling up. 

Zack immediately jumps out of the car, pulling Trini with him.

“Dude!” Trini stops, tugging her hand out of his grip which only causes him to spin around, a pout already on his face.

“I need a beer pong partner! Please T?”

Kimberly appears at Trini’s side, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“Sorry, she’s 100 percent taken.” She smirks staring down at Trini. Trini gaps for a moment before turning her head, running a shaky hand through her hair, trying to cool down her face. 

“I’ll be your partner after, kay Zack?” She manages to choke out before hurrying inside with Kimberly.

The text was no joke, practically everyone from the high school showed up, filling the already massive house. Trini notices a giant pool outback, that also has about two dozen people in it and tons more surrounding it. The whole place is filled with fumes of alcohol, sweat, and something that is purely teenager hormones.

When Trini’s family lived in Seattle her freshman year, she can’t remember a weekend when she wasn’t out at a party. If she’s being honest, she only went to those parties so she could grab a 12 pack and head off into the night to drink by herself. No one ever noticed, everyone was always too consumed with each other to notice her slip in, head to the kitchen, snatch some drinks and leave the same way. 

She actually stayed at a few parties sometimes, if only for the cute girls. Turns out all the weekends from drinking alone gave her a high tolerance, she could drink anyone under the table. Leading her to be the talk of the school, unfortunately her family ended up moving just a month later. 

“I’ll be DD tonight. So you guys have fun.” Jason speaks up over the music, eyeing the pool table. Trini’s eyebrows draw together, looking back at him.

“No, Jace. I can be DD. I don’t even li—”

“CAPTAIN!” Reggie stumbles over just to pick up Trini and throw her over his shoulder. “T’s here boys! Keg time!” Somehow all the football players swam them, chanting her name and taking her to a keg stand.

“In honor of our badass QB,” Reggie sets her down, “it’s only right that T-Dog should be the one to face off against Ty!” Trini rolls her eyes at all of their hollering, shifting her weight from one foot to the other due to all the attention they seemed to have drawn.

Ty stands next to one of his own kegs, that stupid cocky grin on his face with Amanda standing next to him. “C’mon, captain. Let’s see if you actually have any talent, because you sure don’t on the field.” There’s a round of ‘oo’s’ from the circle around them.

The back of her head tingles, not from the Ranger link, but from her own emotions. She stands up a bit straighter, tilting her chin up. A warm fire flares up in her chest, shooting through her body.

“Fuck off Ty! It’s not her fault you’re a shitty defender.” Kimberly snaps, coming up to Trini’s side, hand wrapping around her wrist. This causes even more chants from the circle, bringing in even the people from outside.

Ty’s eyes drift down to Kimberly’s hand, curling his lip. Trini’s so use to hiding that she jerks her arm away, ignoring the look Kimberly sends her as she tries to calm her beating heart. 

“Wow, you have this bitch fighting your battles for you too? Pathetic.” He sneers turning to high five his own friends.

The fire heats up in her chest again, a scream builds in her throat, begging to be let out and tear down Ty for even breathing in Kimberly’s direction. Her hands shake, forcing her to ball them into fist and her whole body is hot and tensing up by the second.

She becomes restless at his laughter and before she knows it, she’s ripping off her plaid shirt and shoving it in Kimberly’s chest. She wears her Wonder Woman tank proudly, tucking it into her pants before gathering her hair into a bun.

Ty quickly shuts up, eyes widening before he scowls at her.

“Trini what are you doing?” Kimberly steps in front of her, eyes going wild.

“I’m putting him in his place. I rather knock his lights out, but this will have to do.” Trini moves around Kimberly to stand at her keg, cracking her neck slowly.

“Who’s your lifters T?”

“No one. Jace, work the valve and count.” Her jaw clenches, adrenalin running through her, filling her with energy that the lack of sleep has taken from her.

“No one? You sure T?” Reggie asks.

Trini just stares at him, eyes burning with something to prove and that look cuts right through him. Jason pulls Trini off to the side, voice low.

“No Ranger powers.”

Trini quirks an eyebrow. “I don’t need them.” She may not have ever went to many parties, but if Trini knows anything, it’s how to drink. “I kick my legs up twice, means I’m done. You got me?” Her eyes burn into Jason and she knows he feels her emotions too. He nods once, eyes sharp and jaw clenched too.

She grips the handles, the cool metal pumping her up more, this is real and happening. 

“Kick his ass Crazy girl!”

“You can do it Trini!”

“I got you.” Kimberly once again appears at her side.

“Kim, I don’t need—”

“I know. I’m making sure you get down when you’re done.” Her brown eyes burn just as brightly into Trini’s, giving her that extra boost to get in the game.

“Two kicks up twice means I’m done, kay?” Kimberly nods firmly.

Trini easily lifts herself up, balancing with no trouble on her hands. She so enjoys the grunts Ty makes and the struggle of his boys trying to lift him up.

“Ready…” Jason puts the piece in her mouth.

“Set...go!” 

The beer floods her mouth, the bitter taste unwelcome, almost foreign. It always starts this way, she usually has to fight it down her throat until her taste buds adapt to it and soon it just slides down as if it’s water.

She can hardly hear Jason’s voice counting, her heart beat drumming too loudly. She focuses on breathing through her nose and not tensing up too much and actually enjoying the liquid flying down her throat. There’s a lot of noise erupting around her, even the faint sound of feet hitting the ground, but it doesn’t stop her. She continues on, even getting a bit cocky and lifting one arm up, one-handing it. Did she use Ranger Powers for that? Maybe a little.

Karma comes back around and the beer starts to become repulsive, now going down her throat like cement and she’s kicking her legs twice. Kimberly is quick to flip her over as Jason shuts off the valve with a face splitting smile on his face.

“Holy fuck Trini!” 

“Damn…” Kimberly breathes out, jaw dropped a little, eyes locked on her.

“43 seconds! Crushing Fleming’s old time of 32 seconds!” Reggie roars out, raising Trini’s hand. “We have a fucking winner folks!” Trini laughs, enjoying Ty’s retreating back and everyone’s cheers.

After the crowd disperses, going back to whatever they were doing, Trini and Kimberly end up at the pong table, crushing everyone that approaches the table.

“It’s no fair that you get the quarterback! She’s like made to throw shit.” Zack complains after missing his shot.

“You’re just salty that Billy is carrying the weight for your team.” Trini says, her lips curving up, mirth in her eyes.

“There’s weight involved in this?” 

“No B. She meant, that you’re making all the shots and Zack is not.” Kimberly explains, grinning as her own shot goes in making her shoot a look to Zack. “Looks like you boys just lost.”

“No fucking fair.”

Trini is in the middle of a victory hug when someone taps her shoulder, making her release Kimberly reluctantly.

“Hey, Trini!” A girl with bright eyes and blonde hair smiles at her warmly.

“Oh, hey! Sabrina right?” Trini vaguely recalls, remembering the cheerleader from one of the games that stopped to talk to her on the sidelines.

Her smile brightens. “Yeah! I just came to say that you did an  _ amazing _ job out on the field tonight. I mean, you threw a 50 yard pass like it was nothing!” 

Trini shrugs and takes a sip from her bottle. “If it wasn’t for Jason catching it, it wouldn’t have been anything, but thanks.” She smiles back as her vision finally starts to become fuzzy, the alcohol taking its effects.

“But you threw it so effortlessly, like,” she places a hand on Trini’s bicep, “you must be  _ insanely _ strong. And I saw you one-handing the keg.” Her smile shifts to a smirk as she steps just a bit closer to her.

Far closer than what Kimberly likes. She watches as Sabrina flirts with an oblivious Trini, digging her nails into her palms to keep her from interrupting. 

“I’m really not that strong.” Trini shrugs again, not bothering to move away from Sabrina, the alcohol is starting to make the room spin just slightly. 

“The feel of your arm says differently. Think you could lift me?” Kimberly feels bile build up from hearing how Sabrina practically purrs into Trini’s ear. She’s pressed up against Trini, running her hand down her arm ever so slowly.

Sabrina has always been a flirt and well, she usually gets what she wants. Kimberly remembers at cheer practices when Sabrina would tell them of her conquers from the weekend, boys and girls. They would all laugh at her stories and jokingly call her a ‘hoe.’ But now, Kimberly has a list of words she would love to call her at this moment.

The worst part is, is that Sabrina knows Kimberly is jealous. She knows, because she stares right into Kimberly’s eyes, raising an eyebrow as she goes to whisper something into Trini’s ear. She’s told the cheer squad a hundred times of her steps to go home with someone; sweetness, compliment, skin-to-skin, suggestion and finally simply asking them to take her home. It sounded dumb and not full-proof to Kimberly, but seeing it now in action, Trini not bothering to move away, speaks volumes. 

Her lungs squeeze painfully, forcing the rest of her air out as the lump in her throat starts to feel like a brick. The alcohol vanishes from her system, leaving her body cold and her brain clearly sober. The thumping of the music pounds in her ears, all the voices blend together, going static. Her feet move on their own, taking her away from Trini into the crowd of people. She doesn’t notice everyone she elbows into, all she can feel is her insides turning and going up into flames.

The outside is almost a complete 180 from the inside. Kimberly’s eyes strain to adjust to the dark, goosebumps cover her and it’s raining. When did it start raining? Has it always been raining? Why can’t she hear it coming down?

Why is her heart about to explode? These thoughts race through her mind as she wanders aimlessly into the night.

“Kim!” Trini yells, finally breaking free from the house. 

_ “Kim likes you. Like a lot, you should really get on that.” _ Sabrina’s words bounce around in Trini’s head as she looks around frantically outside, the darkness mixed with the steady rain making it almost impossible.

_ “How did—” _

_ “It’s obvious. At least to me. She’s liked you for like a year now. I got tired of seeing the pinning so I figured I move this along.” _

“Kim!” Trini cups her hands over her mouth, trying to be heard over the music slipping outside and the rainfall. 

_ “Shit. I think I went too far. Better go get your girl.” Sabrina said as she pointed Trini to the door, a smile on her face. _

Trini decides to sprint to where Kimberly parked the car, her mind sobered up the instant she remembers that Kimberly has her car keys. An anxious breath leaves her as she sees Kimberly is no where near her car, but her heart picks up again and her chest tightens, if she’s not here then where is she?

“Just give up Yellow. She doesn’t want you.” Rita’s voice runs through her head. “She’s probably dead in a ditch somewhere.” Trini freezes at a random car, seeing Rita leaning up against it, smiling at her. “Am I real or am I not?” Trini grits her teeth as she closes her eyes and shakes her head vigorously. It’s not real, she thinks before opening her eyes back up, her muscles relax seeing that Rita is in fact gone.

Trini curses under her breath seeing as her phone is soaked in her pocket, not turning on at all. She chews her lip thoughtfully and thinks about finding Jason and having him help, until her eyes catch the big tree off to the side of the house. A swing bench hangs off a branch and a single person is sitting in it and Trini’s gut tells her who it is.

She hurries over, slowing as she gets closer, all of her worries vanishing seeing that short brown hair.

“Kim…” She breathes out as she reaches a hand out only to have Kimberly stand up abruptly and walk away quickly. 

“Kim!” Trini huffs, following after her. “Kim, c’mon! What’s wrong?”

Kimberly laughs bitterly and continues to walk aimlessly around Ty’s extensive land. Trini struggles to keep up, the ground becoming soft from the rain and her tired bones begging to go to sleep.

“Kim!” She reaches a hand out, gripping the bottom of her jacket to try to get her to stop running. It does and it results in fiery eyes and a snarl that could scare Rita herself.

“What. Trini?” Her voice is sharp and cuts through to Trini’s heart.

She shrinks her hand back and watches the way the rain falls off Kimberly’s jaw. “Wha...what’s wrong?” She asks meekly. 

Kimberly’s nose flares and something broken shoots through her eyes as she release a harsh breath. “Really Trini? You seriously  _ have _ to ask.” She shakes her head in disbelief, water flying off of her.

Trini’s stomach twists as she feels Kimberly’s emotions through the Ranger link, all of them tangled together creating a storm in her head. She shrugs weakly, not trusting her voice.

“I can’t believe…” Kimberly fades off, running a frustrated hand through her hair. “Have I just been imagining these past two, almost  _ three _ months.” It’s not really a question, but Trini still chooses to answer.

“I-no, Kim. We found those coins and—”

“No!” Her voice cracks, her front breaking down and slowly falling from her face. “I meant us. Have I been reading everything wrong? Thinking that there’s something there when there’s not?”

There has only been a handful of moments when Trini has been genuinely frozen in fear. When her aunt caught her kissing a girl, her father walking in on her drinking a shitty beer, finding that damn spaceship and when Rita attacked her.

As she stands in front of Kimberly, out in the rain with the moonlight reflecting off of her brown eyes, her emotions swimming in her head, Trini has never been more terrified in her life.

“Are you gonna say something or not Trini? Because, I will.” Kimberly’s voice becomes stronger, louder than the rain and the faint sounds of the party. She steps closer to Trini, pure conviction in her eyes. “I like you, a lot Trini. And it’s obvious that there’s something between us or at least I thought there was something there.”

“I-I...you like me?” 

“Yeah, I do and it’s painfully obvious I do.” Trini’s mouth opens and closes, her brain and heart not fully believing her words.

Kimberly moves her hand, coming up to push Trini’s soaked hair back, doing it so gently that Trini practically purrs at the touch.

“Don’t hide from your emotions Trin. I can feel them running a thousand miles a hour in the back of my head. Why are you so scared?” Kimberly whispers, her eyes searching Trini’s.

“ _ You _ like me? Me?” Is all she can manage to get out, eyebrows drawn in together.

“Yes, Trini.” Kimberly smiles softly, bringing her other hand up to cup her jaw. “I, Kimberly Hart really, really like you, Trini Gomez.”

Her brain slowly starts to come back, connecting everything and replaying all their time together, and how could Trini miss it? Not so much as ‘miss it’ rather, her not wanting to believe it, that a girl she liked actually liked her back. Especially that girl being Kimberly.

“You were jealous? Of Sabrina.” Trini asks weakly, her heart now playing catch-up, avoiding the real question at hand.

Kimberly rolls her eyes, but nods, biting her bottom lip. “Obviously, yeah. And I know I shouldn’t have been, you’re not my girlfriend, but I was just, so angry that she had the confidence I didn’t.”

“You do know we share a bed like every night right?”

“Trini, I know what you’re doing. Don’t. You don’t have to hide from me, open yourself up to me, to...this?” Her breath washes over Trini’s face, the alcohol obvious in her, but not in an overwhelming way.

Trini hates the way Kimberly can see through her words, that she knows all of her tactics to remain distant. It’s frustrating and irritating, but it’s almost a relief to Trini, that someone is finally seeing past her front and just,  _ trying _ to open her up. 

Her eyes scan all over Kimberly’s face, taking in her amber eyes that shine compared to the dark sky, the moonlight reflecting the specks of gold scattered in them. Those eyes melt into her own, even without the link, she can still see every emotion pouring out from them and Trini has to suck in a shaky breath to calm her own heart down. 

Kimberly doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve, she’s like Trini, being reserved and careful, however once the gates open, it’s all or nothing. Right now, Trini can almost feel herself drowning from all of Kimberly’s emotions, flooding her head and staring at her.

Kimberly  _ likes _ her, just as Trini likes her.

“You...you’re beautiful Kim.” Trini croaks out, reaching a tentative hand up to wipe away the water sticking to her cheeks.

“Yeah?” Kimberly rasps out, a small smile playing on her face. “You’re beautiful too Trin. Inside and out.”

Trini swallows down the butterflies. “I-I’m scared. Not of you, but of...this. I don’t-I’ve never been in a relationship.”

“We don’t have to go there if you want. We can go on a date and see—”

“No, no I want  _ you _ Kim. I-I want this, but...why me? You’re beautiful and kind and you could have anyone. Why me?”

A disbelief smile comes on Kimberly’s face and she’s slightly shaking her head. “You take my fucking breath away Trin. From everything you believe in to the way you walk, it’s all so mesmerizing to me and you have me at your beck and call, without even trying. Every day, from the day I first saw you, you just keep taking up a piece in my mind and all I can ever think about is  _ you _ . When I’ll see you next or what I’ll say to you or what you’ll think of my outfit or how your smile makes me think of sunshine and hope. And, everything just feels so dark inside of me at times, but I think of you and it hurts less.” She breathes in nervously, resting her forehead against Trini’s, noses bumping.

“That’s why I want you Trini. Why no one else matters to me, but...you.” Trini’s heart aches at the confession and nothing holds her back from pressing up and capturing Kimberly’s lips in her own.

Fuck, it’s everything Trini ever imagined, despite it being a cliché ‘kiss in the rain’ scenario. Kimberly’s the one to move closer, slipping her hands to tangle in Trini’s wet hair as she bites gently on her lower lip, drawing out a moan. Trini’s hands grip the ends of Kimberly’s jacket, tugging their bodies impossibly closer before pulling back to collect some air. Their noses knock together both desperate to bring their lips back. This time Kimberly launches forward, teeth hitting this time in a more urgent kiss. Trini rubs at Kimberly’s hips eliciting a moan deep from within her. 

As Kimberly tugs at Trini’s bottom lip, a wave of alcohol hits her nose and she’s remembering where they’re at. With reluctance, Trini pulls herself away much to Kimberly’s protest.

“Trini.” She whines, moving her open mouth kisses down her neck.

“Kim.” She mocks back, grinning when the other girl giggles against her skin. “I’m pretty sure neither one of us are sober enough to make any rational decisions.”

“Kissing you is the most rational decision I’ve ever made.” 

“Cute. Let’s go, yeah? I’m super tired and I really want to get out of these clothes.” Trini laces her hand with Kimberly’s and starts to the house.

“I can totally help you out of your clothes.” Kimberly mumbles as she not so subtly looks Trini up and down.

Trini slows them to a halt, turning back to Kimberly and fiddles with the bottom of her jacket, a whole new set of butterflies coming onto her. “Can we...take this slow? Like I still wanna kiss you and stuff, but-uh yeah just slow?” She rushes out, keeping her eyes down, only moving when Kimberly gently picks her head up, a warm smile greeting her.

“Please, never be nervous to tell me these kinds of things Trin. Of course we can go slow, you set the pace and I’ll follow.” She tucks a strand of Trini’s hair behind her ear. “And I was kidding, about the clothes comment-well halfway kidding, but you get what I mean.” Trini’s heart warms at her words, letting her set the pace is a relief.

“I’m not talking months into this or anything, I just don’t want this to be a fling or something.”

“I promise, it’s not. And I’ll do whatever it takes to prove it to you.” Kimberly’s eyes burn into Trini’s.

Trini gently pecks her lips. “The least I want, is to go on a date before,” she leans back in, kissing Kimberly harder, gently nipping at her lip, “you get  _ any _ of this.” She ends with a wink before entering the house to find the boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trimberly is finally here! It'll only get gayer from here. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Kimberly groans as the light pours into her room and she hears Raja’s barks from outside, all of it definitely not helping her pounding headache. Her arms tighten around Trini as she hides her face in between Trini’s shoulder blades.

“Kim,” she croaks out, whining slightly. “Too early.” She huffs, grabbing a pillow to cover her head with it, groaning at her own hangover.

The night suddenly comes back to Kimberly, the keg, beer pong, Sabrina, rain and—

Kimberly snaps up, touching her lips gently as she remembers Trini’s lips on hers and she can vaguely remember their talk, but she does remember that Trini wants to give them a shot too. She smiles blissfully, looking down at Trini only to see she has the covers completely over her head now, totally engulfed. 

Kimberly falls back down and cuddles the lump. “You remember last night?” She whispers against the comforter. 

There’s a lot of grumbling and mumbling before Trini nudges her off, lifting the covers slightly.

“You gotta come under here to talk. Too bright out there.” Kimberly’s heart melts at Trini’s grumpy tone, making it easy for her to be swallowed by the comforter. She takes in Trini’s scrunched up face and tousled hair, sending her mind into a mess. Even like this, Trini still is the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.

“I totally kicked Ty’s ass at that stupid keg.” She mumbles, not bothering to open her eyes.

“Yes you did...anything else?”

“We...dominated at beer pong.” She pokes her tongue out, giggling.

“Again, yes. You sure there isn’t anything else? Like at all?”

Trini takes a while to reply, making Kimberly think she might have dozed off.

“No not really.” Kimberly’s heart sinks, dropping to the bottom of her stomach. Suddenly the space between them is too much, too intimate. Her chest aches painfully, her ribs feeling like they might collapse in on herself.

“Oh, yeah.” She goes to move out from under the covers, until Trini grips her bicep, keeping her in place.

“Wait, wait. Did...did you actually kiss me or was that a dream?” She manages to open her eyes, confusion shining bright in them.

Kimberly finally can breathe again, smiling adoringly at her. “One hundred percent real, Trin. Promise.”

Trini’s eyes widen, her eyebrow raising slightly higher than her other one. “Really?” She smirks. “You like me.” She sing songs, poking Kimberly’s cheek affectionately. 

Kimberly rolls her eyes, but she still gently pulls Trini in closer until their foreheads touch, relishing in their proximity. “I like you enough to tell you, that we have a date tomorrow. I’ll pick you up, yeah?”

Instead of a response, Trini closes the gap and kisses Kimberly softly, her short nails lightly scratching at her hip.

Kimberly hums before pulling back, placing a quick kiss on Trini’s nose. “I take that as a yes?”

“Of course.”

 

-

 

Trini yawns silently, propping her head up and trying to stay awake in detention. Her eyes trail over to Kimberly every so often, replaying their morning in her head over and over, remembering how soft her lips were. She thinks of sending a note her way, but rethinks it, Kimberly wanted to actually complete her homework before their date tomorrow.

A date. Trini has a date. A date with Kimberly Hart. Yeah no big deal or anything.

She bites the inside of her cheek, hiding her smile and rests her head into her arms, deciding to catch a few minutes of sleep before training. 

Last night was a rare night where nightmares didn’t plague her sleep, only static and that’s good enough for her. She rather not dream than see those glowing eyes and feel those claws on her neck.

She can feel herself drifting away, something tells her to stay awake, but the bliss she feels from Kimberly lures her into a false sense of security. 

It really never takes Trini long to fall asleep even despite her nightmares. Before she knows it she’s standing at their battle against Rita, no one else in sight, not even the hag herself. The silence is deafening, no screams or zords or Goldar or explosions, just empty. The building are completely destroyed, nothing but bricks remain and the road is littered with abandoned cars.

She doesn’t have her suit on either, there’s a sense that she doesn’t need it, that there’s no threat. Her limbs are heavy, her movements almost forced as she trudges her way through Angel Grove, her mind wondering when everything is going to turn horrible. She anticipates that cackle, waits for the sharp pain, but it never comes.

Trini doesn’t realize that she’s ended up at the school, even in her dreams she can’t escape this fucking place.

A bright light goes off and she’s in the detention room, at least in her dream she is. She’s standing in front of everyone and she releases a shaky breath as she sees her fellow Rangers are all there, safe and alive. She doesn’t let her guard down, them all being here is not a good sign, she knows Rita is waiting in the shadows to strike and tear them all apart.

She opens her mouth to warn them, but not a sound comes out and her heart beat picks up. It’s happening, she knows it something is going to snap, she just doesn’t know what. 

It’s a few minutes of her standing at the front of the room, opening and closing her mouth, when her legs start to move. Her steps heavy and jerky as they lead her to the back, everyone remains still, no one even blinking, making them all seem like statues.

She stands in front of Cole Wallace, taking in his blank face, looking almost like a kind person. No sneer or hateful words spewing out of his mouth, just a blank face looking straight ahead, devoid of any emotion.

 

_ You’re a freak, you know that right? _

_ Go kill yourself. _

_ Should’ve died in that car crash. _

_ Stupid chink. _

_ Dyke. _

Trini balls her hands up into fists, trying to shut out Cole’s voice running through her head. Every thing he’s said to them, all the times Jason told them ‘it’s not worth it.’ That they’re better than him, to walk away.

But, this is just a dream and Jason isn’t here to stop her.

There’s a sharp pain from the back of her head, before she grips his throat and flings him into the wall, blacking out and going at him.

“TRINI!” Kimberly screams as her and Zack pry Trini off of a bleeding Cole, his nose looking obviously broken. 

Trini blinks rapidly, her senses slowly coming back to her, the fuzzy waves of her dream fading away, the static in her ears clearing up as she hears totally chaos. 

“Fucking bitch!” He wails gripping his face and Trini finally gets a look at him, the blood running down his chin. She slowly looks down to see her knuckle covered in blood, her hands shaking as she shoves them in her hoodie. 

Her mind is going a thousand miles an hour, it was a dream, she knows it was. Everything pointed it it being a dream, but  _ she _ punched Cole in reality, not in her dream, but out here. How is that possible? She’s never sleep walked before. Why did no one stop her? What really happened? 

Why did it feel good? The question drifts through her head making her feel uneasy. Sure Cole Wallace is a dick, but he didn’t deserve to be thrown against the wall, powerless against her Ranger powers. Why did she like it?

“You know why, Yellow.” Rita stands off to the corner, excitement radiating off of her, looking beyond pleased. “I told you, Alpha lies, they all lie. Lord Zedd will show you the way,  _ soon _ .” Trini squeezes her eyes shut, looking down and counting her breaths to calm down her heart. She opens them to see the corner empty, nothing out of place.

She’s not real.

“Hey! You deserved it for throwing your fucking book at her!” Kimberly bites out, standing more firmly in front of Trini, drawing her attention to the matter at hand.

“It was just a wake up call!”

“I can’t leave you juveniles alone for a minute can I?” Mr. Harrison barks out, pushing everyone aside and addressing the situation. “What the hell happened, Wallace?”

There’s a slight hesitation from Cole, his eyes darting over to Trini and the other Rangers, the wheels in his head turning.

He shrugs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. “Nothing man. Misunderstanding is all. I’m going to the bathroom.” He hurries out of the room, not giving Mr. Harrison a chance to speak.

He sighs and looks around at everyone. “None of you are going to tell me, aren’t you?” The silence confirms his words before his waving his hand. “Go home. Detention is over, I’m tired of everyone’s shit.” He huffs before making his own exit, slamming the door for good measure. 

“Wicked hook Gomez. Who knew the quarterback got an arm for punching too.” Ricky grins, nodding to her causing the rest of the room to voice their agreements, her own friends remaining quiet and continue to stare at her.

She gathers herself up off the floor and hurries over to her desk, putting away her books slowly, waiting for everyone to clear out so she can talk to her team.

The last student leaves and Kimberly is by her side in seconds, a worried frown on her lips.

“Trin—”

“What the fuck happened?!” Trini can barely get her words out due to her heart pounding as rapidly as her breathing.

“Y-you hit Cole Trini.” Billy says timidly, eyebrows drawn together. “He threw a book at you, which in retrospect wasn’t very nice and he did deserve something as equally mean in return,” he waves his hands around, almost like he’s clearing the air around his head. “But, you were snoring, rather loudly and Mr. Harrison left, to more than likely go eat, because his husband packs him a lunch for Saturday detentions every other week and he prefers to eat away from us and—”

“Dude,” Zack puts an arm around Billy’s shoulders, shutting him up. “Gotta work on getting to the point.” He smiles warmly before moving to Trini.

“Crazy girl, Cole threw a book at you and you totally went Hulk on him, which was pretty fucking cool—”

“Zack!” Kimberly whacks his bicep, glaring at him, her eyes go soft the second they land back on Trini. “You can’t remember Trini?”

Trini’s bottom lip quivers as she shakes her head. “N-no! I was-I thought I was dreaming and all I kept hearing was Cole’s fucking voice and just everything he’s said to us and I-I snapped.” She finishes hysterically, a sob escaping her. Kimberly wraps her arms around her, pressing kisses to her forehead.

“Breathe Trini, It’s okay you didn’t mean it.” 

“Have you ever walked in your sleep before?” Jason asks.

Trini shakes her head no, causing Jason eyebrows to fall down in confusion.

“Maybe Zordon will know what to do?” 

“Screw Zordon. He can’t help. He can’t even get out of that wall.” Zack says, rubbing a hand against Trini’s back. “Maybe you just need to sleep, like actually sleep and not have nightmares.”

“Oh really? You think? Too bad I didn’t think of that.” Trini says sarcastically, nuzzling in closer to Kimberly.

“You didn’t Trini?”

“Sarcasm, Billy. We’ll work on it dude.”

-

 

“Trinity Marie Gomez!” June yells downstairs, trying to wake up her sleeping daughter.

Trini groans loudly, rolling around in her bed, reaching for her phone. 3pm flashes back at her, her eyes bulging realizing she actually slept for so long and that she missed Ranger training.  As she guessed there’s about a handful of messages in the group chat, she chooses to ignore her mom for now and respond to her friends.

 

**TokenWhiteBoy: hey guys zordon says we’re training with our weapons today**

**ZackAttack: WE GET OUR WEAPONS NOW????**

**BillyBob: I’m so excited! What is mine Jason?**

**Kimbo: zack get ready to get rekted**

**ZackAttack: pls kimbo, im so gonna kick your ass**

**TokenWhiteBoy: idk what your weapon is billy. Zordon says they’ll show up at our morphing stations**

**ZackAttack: wat do u say crazy girl??? Me or kim??**

**Kimbo:...you know exactly who she’s gonna say**

There’s about a 15 minute time period before the chat started up again.

**BillyBob: Trini? It’s 9:27 and usually you’re awake by now.**

**TokenWhiteBoy: its cool if you wanna skip today T. Yesterday at detention was wild**

**ZackAttack: you finally sleeping Trin?**

Trini’s eyes catch the notifications from Kimberly’s and hers own conversation.

**Kim: Trini you okay?**

**Kim: You’re sleeping right?**

**Kim: Training in 5, I can pick you up?**

**Kim: This sounds shallow, but is this about our date tonight?**

**Kim: Are you reconsidering?**

**Kim: Forget those texts, that was stupid to ask**

**Kim: I left training early and I’m coming in through your window**

Next is a picture of a sleeping Trini, which isn’t as creepy as it should be.

**Kim: I’m happy you’re sleeping and sorry I freaked out. I was worried, because of what happened yesterday and the fact that Zedd is just out there and I thought idk**

**Kim: Also it’s totally weird to take a picture of you while you sleep isn’t it?**

Trini smiles to herself and puts Kimberly as first priority.

**It’s not weird but only becuz you’re cute**

Kimberly’s response back is within milliseconds.

**Kim: Once again, my good looks let me get away with everything ;)**

**Kim: Did you sleep good? I didn’t feel your emotions spike or anything**

**I took some sleeping medication my mom has and that shit knocked my ass out into a coma, I don’t even think I had a single dream**

She pulls up the group chat.

**T-Dog: hey dumbasses, and Billy, ya girl slept for once**

**T-Dog: also bummed I missed weapons training**

**TokenWhiteBoy: There you are! You had me worried sick! As your best friend, never do that again**

**ZackAttack: you missed me kicking everyone’s asses**

**BillyBob: Hi Trini! Happy to know you slept! Also, I figured out a way to make adjustments to our armor! I made a communication device**

**BillyBob: Zack, you were on the ground more than the Puttys. Don’t lie to Trini.**

**T-Dog: yeeeaaaah zack, don’t lie to me and that’s cool B. I can’t wait for you to install mine**

**T-Dog: Chill jace, don’t be so clingy**

“Trinity!” Rolling her eyes, Trini puts her phone in the waistband of her boxers and drags her feet downstairs to the living room.

June furrows her eyebrows and places a hand to Trini’s forehead. 

“Are you feeling ill, mija? It’s 3 in the afternoon. It’s that stupid American football, with the long practices and late games and being around all those boys—”

“No! No. I’m fine.” Trini says shortly, pulling her mother’s hand off her forehead.

June sighs as she pulls her jacket on. “I’m heading to work, I switched shifts so I can be home tonight at 10. Your dad got called into work and should be back no later than 7. I need you to watch your brothers, is that understood?” She demands, staring sternly at Trini.

She slowly blinks back at her mother before moving past her to join her brothers on the couch, watching them play Fifa. 

June grinds her teeth, stares at her daughter for a moment before walking out of the house, slamming the door in her frustration. 

Trini cracks a grin, snatching Julian’s controller.

“Taxi! That’s my game! You have your own in your room!” He fake whines, trying to hide his giggle as he fights back for his controller, basically hanging off of Trini’s arm.

“Let her play Jude! You suck at this game anyway.” Alex teases, eyes solely fixated on the screen.

“Taxi? How’d you get so strong? Last time I grabbed your arm it was like a noodle.”

“She’s a quarterback. Of course she’s strong, dummy.” Alex grumbles. “Better question is, when is momma gonna let us go to your games?” He pauses their video game to look up at his sister.

To say her mother wasn’t thrilled about Trini being on the football team would be an understatement. There was an all out yelling match between them, only stopping when her dad came home. He was beyond excited, he flat out yelled in celebration when she told him she was the quarterback, he went and bought Trini new cleats and anything else she needed.

He’s only had enough time off to go see about three of her games, swearing he will go see more and Trini believes him without a doubt. Her mother already voiced her disdain for it, swearing she’ll never go see a game and Trini believes her without a doubt.

But, it’s just a bitch move not letting her brothers come see her play.

Trini lowers Julian down and ruffles Alex’s hair. “I have the playoffs this coming weekend, I’ll have Zack bring you guys along, that cool?”

Both the boys’ eyes light up as they jump up and down. 

“Zack’s the  _ coolest _ !” Alex screams, much to Trini’s annoyance.

“Last time, he gave us like  _ seven _ pixie sticks, each!” Julian says with wide eyes.

“Yeah and then you two couldn’t fall asleep for 3 hours that night.” She mumbles, remembering the hellish night she had the day after Halloween.

“I’m making some mac n cheese, you heathens want some?” By now, both boys have settled back down, playing their game as the both nod.

She chuckles and heads to the kitchen, getting everything out and starting up on the food. As she waits for the noodles to cook, she checks her phone, seeing she has just a few messages.

**Kim: At least you didn’t dream about the green hag**

**Kim: But we are still on for our date tonight right?**

**Kim: Trin?**

She bites back her smile, her cheeks reddening.

**Sorry I was busy with my brothers. Of course we’re still on for tonight**

She types another messaged, her thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button, contemplating on the text. She shakes her head and sends it anyway. Kimberly has voiced she likes her, one text isn’t going to change that.

**I’ve been dreaming of this, like I’m going to cancel. I’m stupid but not that stupid**

**Kim: I can’t even tell you how relieved I am to know that. I’m sure you can feel it, I can totally feel yours, miss im-too-cool-for-emotions**

**Shut up jerk. What time is this date?**

**Kim: The date in question is scheduled at 7. Work for you?**

**Possibly. My dad got called in and I’m babysitting but he should be done by then**

**Kim: its cool we can do 7:30 instead?**

**Sounds like a date ;)**

**Kim: Obviously, dork**

Trini sends a kissing emoji back, setting her phone down and finishing up the food.

She gets their bowls ready, but as she goes to call her brothers she stops cold, seeing who’s sitting at the island.

“Delicious what you did to that boy yesterday, Yellow. I see why Pink likes you so much.” Rita cocks her head.

“Not real.” Trini mumbles, closing her eyes.

“Lord Zedd’s dust is taking over, Yellow. Yesterday was just the start. You’ll see…”

Trini shakes her head firmly and opens her eyes, Rita’s gone and her heart can finally beat again.

On cue, her phone vibrates wildly.

**TokenWhiteBoy: whats going on?**

**ZackAttack: crazy girl?**

**Kimbo: Trini was that you? What happened? I can be there in seconds**

**BillyBob: Did you experience a nightmare Trini?**

**T-Dog: its chill guys. I just got to thinking about Zedd and everything, I just got myself worked up. Sorry**

**Kimbo: you sure?**

**ZackAttack: thinking is never a good option T**

**T-Dog: Promise I’m fine Kim**

**BillyBob: He is very scary.**

**T-Dog: Fuck off Zack and yeah he is B**

**TokenWhiteBoy: Its okay T, we get it. The threat of him is greater than Rita and not knowing when he might strike is the worst. Just try to keep calm about it**

**T-Dog: Thanks Jace**

“Hey! Come get your food or it’s mine!” She yells calmly, sitting down and shoveling a spoonful into her mouth. Her brothers sound like a pack of elephants as they rush to their chairs, guarding their bowls.

“Even if you’re stronger than me, I’ll still fight you for my mac n cheese.” Alex says through his food, spitting a bit of it out as he speaks.

“Gross dude. Keep your mouth closed.” Trini mutters, taking her phone back out.

**Kim: You sure you’re okay?**

**I promise I’m fine**

**Kim: Okay, if you’re sure**

**Kim: Also make sure you dress casual tonight**

**Casual? Hmm what exactly do you have planned for us?**

**Kim: My lips are sealed**

**Oh I’m sure those lips would open for me ;)**

Trini bites her tongue, loving the fact that Kimberly is definitely taking longer to text back than normal.

“Who you texting Taxi? Is it Zack?” Julian asks.

“Gross, no. It’s Kim.”

“I wanna meet Kim! I only see her when she sneaks out your window.” Alex says offhandedly, making Trini’s eyes widen and her jaw to drop.

“ _ You _ ratted me out!”

“No! The Johnsons’ really did see her! I wouldn’t snitch on you, Taxi!” He pleads, shooting her his best puppy dog eyes that he knows Trini is a sucker for.

Trini caves easily. “Alright I’ll believe you...for now.” Alex smiles and continues to eat while Trini unlocks her phone.

**Kim:...fuck trin**

**Kim: But I won’t tell you! You’ll just have to wait**

**No fun**

“Taxi! Come play Mario Kart with us!”

Trini plays mindless video games with her brothers for a few hours, stopping here and there to play some sort of card games the boys learned.

Trini actually loves spending time with her brothers, they’re funny and more understanding than her mom. Half the time it feels like their her own kids, by how much she’s use to watching them with her dad being overseas and their mom trying to make a living. With her dad being home now, it’s almost odd that she doesn’t have to watch them all the time, it messed her up the first couple weeks they arrived at Angel Grove. But, it’s nice to actually feel like a teenager or as close as she can being a Power Ranger and all.

“Alright you monsters, I gotta go get ready. Me and Kim are hanging out tonight.”

“Do you like Kim, Taxi?” Julian asks innocently, plugging in his controller to charge.

She knows that her brothers are open minded, they watch  _ Wynonna Earp _ with her and always cheer when Nicole and Waverly kiss. Sure, she’s never actually told them, but they’ve caught on to her off-hand comments. She knows that they would never tell their momma either.

But, with all this in mind, Julian’s question still has her heart stopping and waves of anxiety rush through her. It takes her a moment to choke down the fear built up in her throat.

“...yeah. I do Julian...a lot.” Her words hang in the air as the two boys stare at her.

“Does she like you a lot too?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she does.” She holds her breath and waits for...something. For yelling or crying, but they just stare at her.

“Well, she has to talk to us before you guys go out tonight.” Julian says, standing taller.

“Yeah! We have to give the brother speech about, if she breaks your heart, we’ll beat her up! Girl or not!” Alex says, puffing out his chest.

Just like that, everything deflates out of her, a weight lifting from her shoulders and she can catch her breath again. Her throat tightens and her eyes sting as her heart thuds painfully, the world didn’t fall apart like she imagined. She’s okay.

Her brothers come to stand by her, each taking one of her hands.

“We won’t tell momma Taxi.” Alex says sincerely.

“We love you a lot Trini. Nothing would ever change that.” Julian’s words are the one to break the dam and her first tear falls slowly.

They hug her tightly as she silently cries.

“You both are the best, you know that right?”

“Well, duh.”

“Have you  _ seen _ us?”

“Always so humble.” Trini chuckles, nudging them away. “Okay, cool. Well, I’m gonna get ready, you two okay down here by yourselves?”

“Dude, we’re like 9. We aren’t babies anymore.” Alex says with a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t worry, dad showed me where to hit someone to knock them out!” Julian says.

“No he didn’t, Jude!”

“Yes he did, Alex!”

“No!”

“Yeah!”

Trini rolls her eyes and lets her brothers continue arguing as she heads up to her room to shower.

She doesn’t bother with picking out her clothes yet, only focus is on not smelling like she sat on her ass all day with two, nine-year-old boys.

Her bathroom steams up quickly, a calming fog settling around her like a blanket. She looks to her mirror for a second, when a voice glides in through her head.

“Yellow…”

It’s not Rita’s voice.

Trini spins around, eyes going wild as she looks for the source, tearing open the shower curtain only to find it empty. She rips open her door frantically, eyes scanning her room, again everything is empty, undisturbed.

She quickly rushes halfway down the stairs, ears pick up on her brothers arguing over the Power Rangers again and she lets out a ragged breath. They’re okay.

She slowly enters her bathroom again, nothing out of place. She closes the door and waits. That voice was too real or maybe it wasn’t.

She doesn’t know anymore.

She doesn’t hear it again until she’s finishing up her hair.

“Yellow…”

Trini stays still, listening and waiting for something to happen. She knows that voice, even after one encounter, she knows too well.

“You’ll be mine, Yellow.” Lord Zedd’s deep voice rings through her head, sending shivers down her spine that even Rita couldn’t cause.

“Not...real.” She whispers with her eyes closed, taking in deep breaths.

She opens her eyes again and she’s just met with her mirror, she doesn’t hear a single syllable either. She stares at her reflection and finally sees the state she’s in.

Dark circles hang under her eyes, her skin looking paler than usual, even the look in her eyes are dull and almost dead looking. No wonder her mom asked if she was sick.

“Kiddos! I’m home!” Trini faintly hears her father’s announcement. 

She sighs and walks over to her desk to check her phone. 7:15, she has 15 minutes and she could probably throw up right about now. 

She checks over her outfit once more, her skinny jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, anymore casual and Trini would be in her boxers. She checks her braids one more time before pocketing her wallet and phone, heading downstairs.

“Hey mija! You look beautiful!” Fabian Gomez says with a soft smile, passing by his daughter, only stopping to kiss the top of her head. “Where you off to?” His voice drifts as he goes into the kitchen, Trini following behind.

“Don’t know. One of my friends wants to hang out.” The word ‘friend’ now feels bitter on her tongue, knowing that Kimberly is going to be so much more.

Her father looks back at her from the fridge, a stern look on his face.

“It’s not a boy is it?”

Trini rolls her eyes. “No papa, it’s a girl.” If only he knew, he would be wishing it was a boy instead.

He relaxes, a warm smile lighting up his face. “I was just checking! Who’s this girl?”

“Kimberly Hart.” God, even her name makes Trini’s heart stutter.

“Hart? Oh! Her father must be Allan Hart! He’s one of the doctors that works with our physical therapy department. Great man, funny as hell too.” Trini nods along, not really caring too much, her only focus is on the clock, just as she sees it’s 7:28, the front door rings loudly.

There’s a moment of silence before her brothers race to the door, yelling at each other as they do so.

Trini hurries out of the kitchen, a small smile graces her lips seeing Kimberly talking animatedly with her brothers. She comes in closer and hears what they’re talking about.

“Okay, so before you and Taxi go on your date, we have some things to say first.” Julian starts, whispering.

Kimberly’s eyes widen as she turns to look at Trini.

“Okay first off, Taxi? Really? And secondly, they know?”

“Yes, Taxi, because Trini’s favorite color is yellow and she’s fast!” Julian says simply.

“And yes we know and we’re her brothers and if you make her cry,” Alex yanks Kimberly down to his height by her shirt. “ _ We _ make you cry.”

“Understood.” Kimberly nods respectfully.

“She’s shaking. Two nine-year-olds are very intimidating.” Trini says dryly, pushing her brothers back. “We’re going now.”

“Wait! Mija!” Her father pops around the corner, with a giant smile on his face. “Hello, Kimberly, I’m Fabian Gomez. Trini’s father. Nice to meet you.” He extends his hand a shakes Kimberly’s.

“Nice to meet you too sir.”

“Aye, no sir please. Makes me feel like my father. Just call me Fabian.” He says before moving to kiss Trini on the forehead.

“Trini never brings her friends around, well except for Jason, so I do hope you’ll be back around, yeah?”

Trini rolls her eyes, turning red and ushering Kimberly out the door. “Bye dad. See you later.”

“Have her home by 9:30!”

“Dad!”

“Fine, 10:15! Have fun!” Trini grumbles nonsense to herself and all but drags Kimberly out to where her car is parked. Except, the truck in the driveway is definitely not Kimberly’s car.

“Please tell me Jason didn’t convince you to get a truck?”

Kimberly giggles, quickly kissing Trini on the cheek. “Not a chance, it’s my dad’s. I just needed a new ride for the night.” Trini cocks an eyebrow.

“Why a new ride?”

“Something different.”

“What’s wrong with your car?” Kimberly rolls her eyes and walks Trini over to the passenger side.

“You ask too many questions, just, get in the truck and let me show you what being with me is like.” Kimberly says softly, opening the passenger door for her. Trini’s breath catches, this  _ is _ a date, Kimberly is taking her on a date and if it goes well, she could end up with a girlfriend.

A  _ serious _ girlfriend.

Trini bites her lip, squeezing Kimberly’s hand softly.

“I so wanna kiss you right now, but…” She drifts off, gesturing to her front door and Kimberly understands quickly.

“I get it, you don’t want your dad to know. Don’t worry, I can’t resist you and there’s no way I’m going through this full date without your lips on mine.” She grins, winking at blushing Trini.

Trini shoots her a smile before hopping into the truck and hopes this night will be one she won’t forget.

-

 

“Where are we going? We’ve been driving for like 30 minutes.” Trini asks, letting her arm hang out the window, hand gliding through the air as the radio makes up their whitenoise.

“It so hasn’t been 30 minutes, you’re perception of time is so off.” Kimberly chuckles, rubbing her thumb over Trini’s hand she’s holding.

“Maybe so, but seriously where’re we going?” She rolls her head to Kimberly, shooting her a pout.

“Don’t give me that face, you want me to wreck?”

“Kim.” 

“Literally, we’re like 10 seconds away from it.”

Trini rolls her eyes, but stays quiet for a few moments and becomes surprised when Kimberly pulls off the main road, following a side road that goes into the woods.

Trini hums. “Late at night, isolated road, big truck and the thick woods. I’ve seen enough horror movies to know, you’re gonna axe me up.”

“Damn, you got me. I knew I should’ve started with Zack first.” She parks the truck and turns back to Trini with a straight face. “Any last words?”

Trini smirks before unbuckling and sliding slowly over to Kimberly. “Well, if I am gonna die tonight,” her nose grazes Kimberly’s, “might as well make the most of it.” She whispers before kissing Kimberly softly.

They move slowly against each other and Trini swears there’s fucking fireworks behind her eyes and every other cliché she can think of. Kimberly’s hand grips her hip as Trini grabs the back of her neck, anchoring her in place.

Trini pulls back slightly, a smile forming at feeling Kimberly’s lips bump back against hers. She continues to slowly pull back, relishing in the fact that Kimberly is all but chasing after her lips.

Trini giggles before fully pulling away, causing Kimberly to tug against her own seatbelt, getting choked in the process.

Trini laughs loudly, shaking her head, leaning back in. “You do know you have to unbuckle these right?”

“Listen, I was a little, distracted.”

“I could tell.” Trini pecks Kimberly’s lips. “Now, what are we doing out here?”

“God, fuck, at this moment we can stay in here instead.” She lets out a shaky breath, pressing her lips to Trini’s once more.

Trini chuckles against Kimberly’s lips. “As amazing as this is, I really do want want to go on this date.”

Kimberly smiles and shakes her head.

“Of course. C’mon, your date awaits.” She hops out of the truck as Trini does the same.

Trini takes a look around, seeing where Kimberly drove them. She didn’t even notice they went off the road to follow another path, ending up in a little clearing. The town’s lights faintly glow over the treetops, giving a soft orange light to complement the dark sky and bright stars.

The sound of the tailgate dropping grabs her attention. She joins Kimberly around back and her breath stutters seeing the truck bed covered in blankets and pillows, a basket sits in the middle as she finally hears the music playing from a little speaker.

Trini has never actually been on a date, unless late night booty calls count, so seeing the effort Kimberly put into this has her heart aching. The closest thing to a date she’s ever had was when Joey Sanders took her to a movie when they were 13. He ended up telling her it was just an excuse so he could go hang out with some older boys. She didn’t mind, she went to the arcade and met the girl who would end up being her first kiss. So really that night was a success.

So, Trini is no expert at dates or how it should be, but this sight in front of her, is definitely beyond a typical date.

“So, do you like it?” Kimberly asks nervously, leaning up against the tailgate. 

Trini looks at her with wide eyes. “You...you did this for me?” 

Kimberly’s nerves leave her body as she tugs Trini to her by her belt loop, gently taking her face in her hands, staring deep into her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t do this for anyone else, Trin.” Her voice is so quiet, so intimate and just,  _ so _ vulnerable, that it makes Trini’s chest constrict tightly.

She runs her hands slowly up and down Kimberly’s forearms, just needing a quick reassurance that this is real.

“I really wanna joke about how cheesy you are, but,” she pins Kimberly against the tailgate, lifting up on her toes in order to kiss her hard. 

Kimberly moans lowly, hands moving down to grip Trini’s sides, massaging them roughly. Trini pushes her body impossibly closer to Kimberly, needing all the contact she can get. She tangles her hands into Kimberly’s short hair, whining loudly when Kimberly’s tongue slips into her mouth, making her mind go foggy.

Kimberly spins them around, pining Trini for only a moment, before easily lifting her up onto the tailgate, her hands kneading Trini’s thighs, rushing more heat to the pit of her stomach. Trini tugs aggressively at Kimberly’s jacket collar, pulling back for only a second.

“Up here, now.” She manages to get out through ragged breaths.

Kimberly groans, nipping at Trini’s lips. “Fuck.” She scrambles up, straddling Trini’s thighs and smashing their lips back together.  Trini’s hands roam under Kimberly’s shirt, gliding up smooth skin and feeling her toned muscles flex every now and then.  Kimberly’s mouth travels down Trini’s throat, hitting all the right spots and Trini thinks her mind might explode at everything happening to her. Trini's hips buck suddenly at the feeling of Kimberly's nails scratching down her stomach.

She moans loudly, hands tugging at Kimberly's shirt. "Off?" Kimberly nods, but continues her assault on Trini's neck.

Her hands go to lift up Kimberly’s shirt, when her phone rings loudly.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t answer.” Kimberly breathes out against her neck.

Trini thinks about it, but if it’s her mother, she’ll be screwed in not answering. 

She groans and pulls out her phone seeing Billy’s name across the screen.

“Shit, it’s Billy.” Kimberly finally pulls away from her neck, pouting but nodding her head.

“As much as I hate to say it, but you better answer, he would only call if it’s an emergency.” She grumbles, moving slightly off of Trini, just to cuddle up to her side.

_ “Hey B, what’s up?” _

_ “I told you guys she would answer if we used Billy’s phone.” _ Comes Jason’s loud response. Trini lets out a frustrated growl.

_ “I’m hanging up Jace—” _

_ “Dude! Did you forget that, oh I don’t know, that we have a link to each other’s  _ emotions _?” _ Trini squeezes her eyes shut, heat of embarrassment running through her just as Kimberly whispers a quiet ‘shit.’

_ “We tried calling Kimberly but she wouldn’t answer and—” _

_ “She’s with me.” _ She admits quietly.

There’s a stretch of silence before Jason speaks again.

_ “About time, but you’re in the dog house.” _

_ “Dude what?” _

_ “You didn’t tell me! Me! You’re best friend!”  _ Trini rolls her eyes, but still smiles.

_ “Sorry, I just didn’t want to like jinx myself, I don’t know. Can’t I just be off the hook for now?” _

_ “Only if, you tell me everything at practice tomorrow, deal?” _

_ “Deal. See ya Jace.” _

_ “Have fun, but not too much fun, with the link and all.” _

_ “Gotcha.” _ Trini hangs up, turning to see Kimberly already has a pout on her lips.

“I hate being a Power Ranger.” She whines, much to Trini’s amusement.

“Well, I’m the one who said I wanted to take this slow. Not be a one time thing.” Her voice fades in confidence, now starting to feel like maybe she is just a one time call.

Kimberly’s eyes soften, she sits up and pulls Trini up with her, she pushes back Trini’s hair from her face. “And I promise you, you’re not Trini.” Her face skews into a frown. “Although, what just happened wasn’t very convincing, huh?” She giggles nervously, her hand falling down to caress Trini’s cheek.

Trini holds her wrist lightly, keeping Kimberly’s hand in place. “Don’t sweat it, I was the one that practically jumped you.”

“Yeah, but I could’ve tried better to keep it in my pants.”

Trini giggles, raising an eyebrow. “Did you even try Kim?”

“Not really no.” Trini laughs and gently kisses her cheek.

“I didn’t mean to jump you like that. It’s just, I never had this. Someone who put in thought to a date. I mean, you could’ve taken me to a movie or some fancy dinner, but you did  _ this _ instead. I never thought I’d be into this cheesy stuff, but it’s different when it actually happens to you than reading about it. This is something that’s entirely you, Kim. And, and I just feel so...wanted, I’ve never felt like that before.” She ends softly, looking through her lashes up at Kimberly.

Kimberly smiles sadly. “You should always feel wanted Trini. And I’ll make sure you feel it everyday, because I told you, you’re not just someone I want to forget about the next day or someone I’m after to solely get into your pants. I care about you,  _ so _ fucking much and what I’m feeling for you is something serious and I’m not just gonna throw that away. I wanted you to have a proper first date, to show you how  _ you _ should be treated. I’m serious about this, about us and I really hope you are too.”

Trini can feel the sting of her eyes and the swell of her heart. “I want this, I want you Kim and I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” She presses a confident kiss to Kimberly’s lips.

Kimberly gently pushes her back, with a giant smile on her face. “As much as I want to keep kissing you, there’s food that’s getting cold. C’mon.”

Trini smiles to herself, this night is one, that she won’t soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love the gay before the storm? :)


End file.
